


Broker Baby

by weebie3



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Pregnancies are rough, Blue Babies, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Happily Ever Afters, Hostage Situation, Pregnancy, Shadow Broker - Freeform, Shepard is an overprotective father, The Citadel can't handle another Shepard Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebie3/pseuds/weebie3
Summary: Shepard and Liara are expecting, the final piece to their happily ever after. The Normandy family drink to honor their new firstborn daughter. But the seedy underbelly of the Shadow Broker network is comprised of dangerous people. A rogue agent threatens to overthrow the current Shadow broker. Liara must contain this dangerous situation while juggling some baby drama.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 120





	1. Father

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lovely idea in a dream. Its my first ever Mass Effect story and I have so many others I wanna tell.   
> Please comment how im doing, and if you are enjoying the story.   
> This is looking like a 5 chapter long story.

Liara shouldn’t worry. There was no reason for her to worry. She knew where Shepard was. She knew who she was with. She knew everything was fine. But damnit she was worried. She rung her hands as she paced back and forth in front of her monitors.

“’Just a few drinks with the old crew Liara,’” She mocked Shepard’s last words to her when she left their apartment. “’We’re off to celebrate you Liara.’ ‘Just a few hours Liara.’ ‘No Ryncol I promise Liara.’” Her cheeks were growing purple with annoyed anger. She knew this would happen, but it turned out to be a lot worse than she imagined of how this night would play out. She should have known better that Shepard would go overboard by ‘celebrating’.

She nervously glanced at her grid of screens, Citadel surveillance and police scanners flashed across her monitors. Normally she hated checking up on Shepard using her Shadow Broker influence. But she was worried. And she was causing a lot of trouble ‘celebrating’ with the old crew. For the past 10 hours things were going from bad to worse. Every detail she received about what Shepard and her crew were doing, somehow they would outdo the previous act with an even stupider act. It had been several long grueling minutes since she was able to gather any new intel on Shepard’s whereabouts. The last time they appeared on any cameras or interacted with the police was in a car lot trying to board a taxi to head back to the apartment complex area.

As she suspected, she could hear the elevator grind to life with a rather noisy cabin full of people. She tightened the knot on her silk sleeping robe and crossed over to the main entrance of her Citadel apartment. The gaggle of giggling idiots grew louder and more unruly as they got to the main door. Once the door whooshed open, the sight was worse than she imagined. Her bondmate, the Great Commander turned Admiral Shepard, Savior of the Galaxy, Destroyer of Reapers, was piss drunk and bleeding. She was in her combat armor and being carried by her friends Garrus and Wrex who were laughing their asses off. The entire crew flooded into the living room, no one was sober.

“There she is!!” Wrex cheered, his words slurring with drunken enthusiasm as he noticed a very pissed off Liara. Liara’s arms were folded over her chest, her cheeks were still burning a deep purple with anger. Wrex didn’t seem to pick up her mood, “We made the galaxy pleased with our celebration tonight.”

The living room was now filled with oblivious drunk old friends. Liara made sure to count everyone that Shepard had left with that night. There was Wrex and Garrus, two of her oldest and dearest friends that always had her back. Literally in this sense. Of course if there was celebratory drinking involved, Vega was in and he was looking pretty wasted. But he was carrying an even drunker Ashley. The two were giggling up a storm, like a gross couple. Grunt and Javik came stumbling in, they seemed to be sharing gruesome details about killing points on opponents. Joker was limping more than usual, with a sway to his step. There was no way he was missing a chance to celebrate with Shepard. Jack and Tali were the last to come in, the Grimson academy teacher was aiding the great Admiral with walking. Poor Tali was hiccupping. Thank the Goddess all 10 were here and all accounted for. But some were worse for wear. Especially Shepard. By the look of it, her armor looked a bit dirty and scuffed up like she had been in a fight. And she was bleeding from a gash on her forehead and her lip was split.

Her bondmate could barely stand up right, her head was swaying all over the place. But despite how bloody she looked, it couldn’t remove this dumb grin on her face. She was wearing this toothy smile with pride before she left to go on a bender, now it was stretched from ear to ear with twinkling eyes. “I….Imma g-gonna bee a daddd.” She slurred out in a giggle fit.

Garrus was laughing with her, “She’s been saying that all night. She was practically screaming it everywhere we went.”

Jack sidestepped to the kitchen and leaned on the counters, “We painted the Citadel red, like literally. I’m pretty sure we got Shepard’s blood everywhere at each location we visited.” She couldn’t stop laughing. “The Arena, Purgatory, the Casino, that Sushi restaurant.”

Joker fumbled to the couch, wincing in pain but laughing as well, “You should have been there Liara. Shepard…”

Liara was on her last nerve, “Oh I am aware of what you’ve done. Ive got video surveillance and calls from C-Sec about your little ‘celebration’!” Her voice grew in volume, everyone’s drunken laughter was quickly silenced. “Trashing the Armax Arena, starting fights in Purgatory, drunk driving, running from the C-Sec, noise complaints!!”

Shepard perked up a bit when she heard Liara’s booming voice. She turned her head around, seemingly aware now that she was in her apartment. “L-liara! Luv oof mine l-life….m-mother off meyy c-child.” She shrugged out of the supportive arms Garrus and Wrex and stumbled up to Liara. Her smile never flattered. Out of the many times Liara has seen her bondmate drunk, this was the drunkest she had ever seen her and also the happiest she had ever seen her. Even if she was bleeding from her lip and forehead, and was the glass sticking out of her cheek? It didn’t matter how uncoordinated her movements were, Shepard still rushed up to give Liara a loving embrace. Liara had to brace herself yet she still hugged her bondmate. At least she was home now instead of causing trouble elsewhere.

Shepard had every right to be happy. Past the anger of the stupidity that transpired tonight, Liara was extremely happy as well. After a night of passion, Liara declared that she was ready to fulfill one of the promises they had for each other. Their marriage happened several months ago, it was probably one of the biggest celebration in the galaxy. Now Liara felt ready for the other part that Shepard desperately wanted, lots of little blue children.

Wrex threw himself on the couch and laughed as his gut shook, “Ah Shepard, you and I will have stories soon to share of our offspring. We shall teach them how to fight like we use to when we took on the Reapers.”

Tali took hold of Garrus’s arm once Shepard pulled away, “I don’t *hic* think the galaxy is ready.” She joked.

Ashley was practically draped over Vegas for support, “Another war is coming guys, the war of parenthood.”

Wrex pointed a finger at the human couple, “Hey just you wait. In this time of peace with no wars to fight, the only thing on your mind is making lots of babies. You two will get to that point soon enough.” Ashley blushed and Vega smirked.

“Same to you Vakarian.” Wrex winked over at the Turian and Quarian.

Liara could no longer support Shepard’s weight, if it wasn’t for her heavy combat armor, “Hold up their Commander, I gotcha.” Jack swooped in with a save. She tucked one of Shepard’s arms around her shoulders and walked her over to the kitchen. “She’s gonna need some more medi-gel. We all ran out.”

Grunt was giggling from his corner in the living room. “Hehe. We did use a lot of it.”

Liara was back to being mad. The old Normandy crew was still in a lot of trouble after all the stunts they pulled tonight. But part of her was flattered that her friends were all passionate about her and Shepard’s happiness. She tried to hide her smile as she grabbed for a med kit in the kitchen. She gingerly dabbed some gel over Shepard’s gash on her forehead. Meanwhile, Jack began removing Shepard’s tarnished N7 armor. “Now how did you guys go through all of your medi-gel? I know you guys got into a heavy match at the Arena, then what?”

Jack smirked, she was pretty drunk but able to fiddle off Shepard’s armor, “I thought the Shadow Broker was keeping an eye on us.”

“Oh I’m sure you were getting into all sorts of trouble outside of surveillance cameras.” Liara tried to dab some gel on Shepard’s split lip but her bondmate kept trying to kiss her fingers and palm. She continued murmuring sweet nothings in a hazy slur.

“Well if you were curious, Shepard may have a concussion from a head-butting contest.” Jack smiled.

Liara rolled her eyes, of course.

Grunt came forward, “Hehe, I have brain damage.”

Liara’s eyes widened, “Shepard why did you think it was a good idea to get into a head-butting contest with a Krogan?”

Shepard threw back her head and laughed, “I w-won.” She shrugged.

Joker, who was nursing his sore legs, chimed in, “The entire night was like a real machismo fest. A whole Manly Man complex. Racking up killing streaks at the Arena, fist fighting at the bar, arm wrestling at the Casino. I was lucky enough to sit on the sidelines for most of the physical challenges.”

Garrus perked up an eyebrow, “Weren’t you in a drinking contest with Shepard at Purgatory?”

Ashely scrunched her eyebrows, “Yeah you were downing shots like a pair of fish drinking water.”

Shepard was giggling from her spot on the counter, “I w-won that tooo.”

Liara’s frown deepened, she resisted the urge to facepalm.

Joker continued, “You didn’t win, we got interrupted by those assholes at the bar.”

Liara groaned, “Was this the fight that Aria has been telling me so much about? You do realize that she’s angry at you Shepard.”

Shepard waved her off, “Arrriaa was there….and she and I d-did some more shotts. I t-told her, I’ll buiy her a nuew c-couch.” Shepard paused to recall something, “And wwindows……and nuew tables……and a nuew bar.” Then she was back to giggling, “Haha, I g-got thrown oout a wwindow.”

Javik stumbled up into the kitchen. It was unusual to see him with a drunken smile on his face, “Better than getting thrown through a fish tank. That joke is still very funny.”

Shepard flipped him off, “Ffuck you Javik.” Shepard looked down at Jack who was taking off her gauntlets, “J-Jack, where’s M-Miranda? S-she wasss posed to gah drinking wth uss.”

Jack rolled her eyes, clearly she has been asked this a lot tonight, “She’s on an undercover Shadow Broker mission. No commo until she completes her assignment.”

After Cerberus was completely erased from the galaxy, Miranda was free to do whatever she wanted and she wanted to work for the Shadow Broker. With Miranda’s skills, she was one of Liara’s best agents. Liara was very lucky to have her working for her. “I’ll be sure to tell her the news once she’s back.” Liara helped with the other gauntlet. “She was asking about you Jack before she left.”

Shepard snapped as realization crossed over her face, “OH! S-shit…you were t-talking about assking for h-her hand rght?!”

The entire room went silent again. Even Liara, an information Broker who was the best at knowing everything, was completely shocked by this news. She knew Jack and Miranda were casually dating, but nowhere close to being that serious. “Marriage?”

Vega leaned over the counter, “No, the psychotic biotic wants to get hitched with the cheerleader? Ay dios mio?!”

Jack lowered her brow, “Shut up.” She threw Shepard’s gauntlet at the Lieutenant. “There’s some good shared benefits from the academy if I’m married. And my relationship with Miranda is none of your goddamn business Vega.”

Tali hopped over too, getty to hear news about love blossoming. “Do you think she’ll say yes? Will you guys have a big wedding? I love human weddings.”

Jack was trying very hard to hide it, but she was blushing. “Get off my back. If it’s a yes, we’ll all go out drinking again. If it’s a no…..well we’ll drink any way.”

Shepard gave a gentle punch to Jack’s shoulder, “I-I think she’llll saaay yess.”

Jack huffed a piece of her hair loose from her ponytail and went back to work on Shepard’s armor. Liara and Jack were able to get Shepard’s N7 armor removed, leaving her in nothing but her black tanktop and baggy cargo pants. Her bare arms were littered with bruises, “And these?”

Shepard looked down at her arms confused, “Da fuck?” She began removing her tank top, revealing her black compression shirt and her sheet of abs. A couple of scrapes and bruises were on her torso.

Jack laughed, “Probably from that time you crashed the first car.”

“The first car?!” Liara parroted with anger, “How many cars did you drive? You know what I don’t wanna know.”

Vega chimed in, “She was standing on that one sweet ride yelling, ‘I’m gonna be dad!!! I’m gonna have myself some beautiful blue babies!!’”

Liara then facepalmed, “Great. I was going to go public with our announcement at my book signing tomorrow. But it seems all of the Citadel, maybe half of the galaxy knows by now.”

Shepard pouted, her blue eyes shining, “I-I’m sworry, I-I’m just ssssooo happpy.” Shepard pulled Liara in close by the waist. Her bruised and bloody hands roamed over Liara’s stomach. “Mmey llitle bbean….she’s in theree..and I-I cann’t w-wait to seeee her.”

Liara couldn’t stay mad at Shepard’s cute drunken puppy dog face. Behind all the crass things she had gotten into tonight, she was doing them because she was happy for their future. A future where it would no longer be the two of them. “I hope you don’t go making a habit of doing this every night. An Asari gestational period is 10 months. You will be waiting a long time.” Liara found herself tangling her fingers in Shepard’s red hair. She loves playing with it.

“She’s w-worth the wait.” Shepard kissed Liara’s flat stomach. With no regard to their very public audience, Shepard opened the flap of Liara’s silk robe and continued kissing her blue skin. Her hands roamed from her stomach to the curve of her ass.

The living room all had eyes on them. Shepard’s crew was hollering and whistling at the two of them. “It’s not like she could make you more pregnant.” Jack threw in. Liara’s blush of anger quickly turned into a hot blush of embarrassment.

Wrex let out a bellowing laugh, “Liara you’re part Krogan, and Shepard’s got the biggest quad I’ve ever seen. End the night by mating with your wife.”

Joker winced, “Really? Do have say it like that?”

Javik made an equally disgusted face, “Can we at least leave before that?”

Liara’s blush red hot. Before she could even utter another word, she was suddenly lifted off her feet. Out of nowhere, Shepard was able to lift Liara effortlessly and with very little stumble in her step. She hoisted her up into a fireman’s carry and made a beeline for the staircase leading up to their bedroom. A dark look in her eyes. That cute puppy dog spark was gone. Liara knew what was about to happen next, suddenly that blush took over her entire body.

“Have a good night Shepard.” Wrex called after them, “We shall do this again when we get the announcement about your second daughter.”

Shepard turned at the top of the stairs, “I g-gotta work on makking the s-second daughter first Wrex.”

Liara swatted at Shepard’s chest, “Oh will you stop! That doesn’t even make sense because Asari conceive through a special mind meld.”

“Goodnight you two.” Liara heard their friends call from downstairs. Their footsteps retreating to the exit.

“Alright who’s sober?”

“We can’t drive, we crash landed that car we drove here with.”

“Why don’t we just call a cab?”

Their voice growing more distant as Shepard carried her to their bedroom. They collapsed on the bed together, Shepard showering her with slobby kisses. Her lips covered a lot of ground across her blue skin. They mapped out her favorite places, Liara’s lips, her jawline, her collarbone, her neck folds of her crest. Liara hated that Shepard knew her body so well to get her to react, she tried to cover her moans but failed. She was still embarrassed that Shepard just carried her to bed like a barbarian in front of their friends. She was even still angry at her for causing so much worry with her crazy bender tonight. But as Shepard tore open her robe and continued her trail of kisses downward, it was getting harder to stay mad. Despite how drunk Shepard was, her slobby kisses were in an abundance. Her tongue traced around every curve of her front and only continued moving downward. Frantic fingers wormed their way under Liara’s panties and they were grasping for everything. Shepard tucked her head in the crock of Liara’s neck, kissing her sensitive neck folds. Liara’s hips were already bucking as Shepard’s fingers traced the slit of her azure. First one finger slipped through, and then was quickly followed by a second. Shepard’s rhythm was fast and ruthless, her kisses involved lots of teeth. She coated one side of her neck with dark purplish hickies. Liara made a mental note to cover those up before the book signing tomorrow.

“M-meld…..meld with mee.” Shepard grunted against her neck. Her fingers adapted a curve to them, she was directly hitting that spot that Liara loves so much. Her eyes grew dark with the blackness of a meld. Her mind reached out for the one that she loved more than anything else in this whole galaxy. Shepard’s mind was ready and open for her. Liara was harshly greeted with a buzzing blur of sensation. She could feel just how drunk Shepard was and it began to affect her as well. Her mind swayed and swiveled but she was filled with the loving affections coming from Shepard. She could see messy distortions of memories from the night Shepard had. Everything from fighting at the arena, to drinking and laughing at Purgatory, to the brawls she was having at the bar, the shenanigans she was getting into on the strip. It was a night fueled with drunken happiness and love. And it was all for this moment right here. Shepard got to have the life that she wanted in the end. The happily ever after that they talked about, married life, being bondmates, and now working on a family. It was everything they wanted together and that they feared they would never get during the War with the Reapers. Behind all of that happiness, Liara could sense the fear that Shepard had felt that this was all too good to be true. Shepard was still bewildered that she was able to cheat death for a second time after the fall of the Reapers. With every kiss against Liara’s skin, with every stroke of her fingers, Liara could feel that Shepard never wanted to take any of this for granted. Every minute of every day that she got to spend with her was a gift. And that made her the happiest person in the galaxy. All of these emotions were swirled together in a distorted typhoon of emotions coming from Shepard, but it only made Liara embrace her harder. She showered Shepard back with love and praise, ever growing closer to the white hot burning feeling of an orgasm.

Just as she was about to crash head first into the approaching hot wave of an orgasm, Shepard’s mind began to slow down. Her happy visions of her memories began to darken. In the physical world, her fingers began to slow. Her tongue stopped kissing her neck. A faint snore murmured in her throat as her breath slowed to a steady rhythm. Shepard had fallen asleep.

Liara pouted and let out a frustrated sigh. ‘Well I suppose I deserve that for snooping on my bondmate for several hours and bothering goddess knows how many agents in the Citadel to track Shepard down.’ She ended their meld with a mental kiss to her mind. She pulled Shepard’s fingers out of her quivering unsatisfied azure. She grabbed for the covers and tried to set her mind on going to sleep. But the heat that Shepard had ignited was becoming irritating.

“You better make up for this in the morning.” Liara retorted as she cradled her bondmate close. Shepard snored happily on her chest. “I can smell Ryncol on your breath.”


	2. MidWife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anxiety is really starting to get to Shepard. Liara is getting annoyed. Miranda makes an interesting proposal, while Jack is trying to make one of her own. And the stirrings of the real trouble begin.

An Asari pregnancy is not easy. Those were the words Liara’s father, Aethyta, told her as soon as she heard the news about Liara’s pregnancy. Aethyta was very happy to hear that she was going to be a grandfather, but her happiness came with several warnings. She commented about Liara’s age, how she was very young to be having children. Which Liara retorted back by saying that she was 110 years old and fought the galactic equivalent of Doomsday and was in charge of the largest information network. Aethyta also warned when an asari mates with a different species, that can have an impact on how the pregnancy goes.

“Humans are very emotional creatures, no offense Shepard, so the pregnancy is really going to screw with your hormones. Make you very moody. One minute you’ll be so pissed at your mate over something small and then next you’re humping her leg like…..”

“Father!” Liara wondered if she should have bothered asking for her father’s advice.

“Another thing, Liara you’re a prodigy when it comes to your biotics. And Shepard you’re biotics are like a freight train. So obviously your daughter will be just as gifted, which spells trouble for all of your furniture. That little girl will be emitting waves of biotic power. So if stuff starting floating around you, don’t be afraid to meld with her. Your baby might use her biotics when she’s irritated or in distress. A very small mind meld will calm her down. But try not to meld with her too much.”

Shepard was having a difficult time already processing all of this. It was a lot to take in.

“And one other thing. Shepard. Most importantly, as her bondmate, she is gonna need you more than ever. As a father, you are like a pillar. For an Asari mother and her baby, it’s a very emotional process. The 3 of you will meld a lot during her final stages, you need to be strong for Liara and your daughter.”

That conversation was still buzzing around in Shepard’s mind. And that was 3 months ago. Since then whenever Aethyta would visit, she was very chill. She probably didn’t want to bother Shepard any more with her own anxious thoughts about their future. And Shepard was anxious. Excited, but very anxious. Her protective nature over Liara had intensified to a primal degree. She was as alert as if she was on a battlefield. If Liara made an unusual noise, Shepard was right by her side asking if she was alright. If Liara needed something, Shepard was there in a heartbeat for her demand. If Liara needed a back rub, she would get the best damn back rub. If Liara had to lift anything, Shepard would demand that she do it instead. Her actions were pleasing and annoying to Liara. Liara did hate it that Shepard was so pushy and controlling, but it wasn’t suffocating. She was just being…..overcautious.

However things were about to get worse when Miranda found out about Liara and Shepard’s baby.

As soon as Liara told Miranda the news after she was done with her undercover mission, her line cut off. Very odd. Then by some odd law of physic, she appeared at their apartment several days later. Miranda was half way across a system and about a week away from any Mass Relay to get to the Citadel. She appeared out of the breath but with a glint of happiness in her eyes. She threw herself in Liara’s arms and hugged her tight with congratulations. She was starting to take on the traits of Tali, bubbly and excited over the union of two people. Shepard had to admit, it was odd to see Miranda, who was usually very suave and reserved, be getty about Liara having a baby.

She joined them for take out from her favorite sushi restaurant. Miranda mostly talked about her mission to Liara and kept her conversation light, but Shepard could sense that Miranda was hiding something. Like she was dying to say something but wanted to wait for the right moment. Shepard looked around Miranda’s gloved fingers for a ring. Maybe she was hiding the answer to Jack’s question of marriage. But did she see Jack before coming here? She was on a mission and in another system a few days ago, and Jack was busy with the academy’s semester.

“How are things going with you and Jack?” Shepard finally asked. She had to know what was on Miranda’s mind.

Miranda appeared cool as ever with that question, she tucked back a lock of hair, “She’s…gosh I didn’t even tell her I was here. I was so determined to get here first.” There it was again that little tell that Miranda wanted to say something.

“Well it’s not like we had the baby already. She’s barely finished with her first stage of development.” Liara commented as she pet her flat tummy. It was too soon for any visual bump but Liara loved to think that there was.

“Out of the 4 stages of the Asari prenatal development.” Miranda added.

Liara blinked, a bit shocked that Miranda knew that. “Yes, but aren’t you a doctor in human biology? Not many people know of asari pregnancies.”

Miranda’s tell finally dropped. She was gonna come out and say it. She placed down her chopsticks. “Yes, I have several degrees in the human sciences. But Ive been conducting a few studies in other sciences.”

“Oh?” Liara leaned forward.

Shepard took a sip of her beer. This was going in a direction she was not expecting.

Then Miranda came out and asked it, “Can I be your midwife?”

Shepard nearly choked on the carbonated beverage. Liara tilted her head in confusion but warmly was intrigued.

“While I was running from Cerberus during the last few months of the Reaper War, I took a few odd jobs at birthing clinics of various alien species. It felt like a way to combat all the death I felt attached to from Cerberus. A way to redeem myself. I’ve grown to really love the job, helping mothers bring forth the next generation. And now this generation, your daughter gets to live in a galaxy no longer ruled by Reapers. She will be very strong.” Miranda’s smile was warm.

Shepard’s bondmate curled a finger under her chin. Shepard believed Liara was more surprised that she didn’t know this about Miranda. But she was seriously considering it. The pregnancy was proving to be a bit of a challenge. Mainly because of her horrible mood swings, it was making her Shadow Broker work difficult. And Shepard’s constant hovering was frustrating her. Since Shepard was technically retired, it meant she had a lot of free time, and she mostly spent all of it on annoying Liara.

Liara’s eyes went black with the blink of an eye and Shepard could feel her itching to know what she thought. They silently melded. In truth, Shepard believed that the more help and support they got from their friends the better. Much like how krogans rely on a clan to help out with an expecting mother, the old Normandy crew was a family.

After coming to a mental decision, Liara confirmed that Miranda could be her midwife. The widest smile Shepard had ever seen crossed Miranda’s lips. However things only seemed to get worse with Miranda. Worse for Liara because she now how two very protective, nagging “fathers” shadowing her. Shepard would be the loving bondmate who saw to her emotional support whereas Miranda would see to her physical support. She would overwhelm Liara with dietary facts, wellness tips, and insist to go with Liara and Shepard to every Asari prenatal care checkup. In short she became another extension of Shepard.

After about 2 months of having Miranda practically living with them, Liara finally snapped. She sent Miranda on a random Shadow Broker mission and told Shepard to do something else with all of her anxious energy. She slammed the door in Shepard’s face, leaving her to wonder around the Citadel. Ending up at a bar with some company.

“And so I thought Miranda would handle like a couple of things to help ease the stress of Liara’s pregnancy. But now she’s become like this….this….” Shepard was staring down into her green alcoholic drink.

“Like you but with several doctorates?” Jack was laughing beside her with a glass in hand. “Yeah…..she’s a freak. A Brainiac freak.” Jack smiled wide and took a sip. Shepard was happy to have run into Jack, it was the perfect match to vent out her martial problems.

“I mean I admire her help but…. Damn, it’s just making me more anxious.” Shepard took a big swig of her drink.

Jack nodded, “Miri told me about her times helping out at maternity clinics. In fact, when she heard that I was a teacher for Grimson she was laughing so hard that her face turned red. Somehow the crazy victim of Cerberus and its cheerleader found jobs helping the youth. I think it was during that talk is when I started to fall for her, like hard.”

Shepard raked her fingers through her red hair, “Does it bother you? Having Miranda over at our place all the time?”

Jack mulled it over in her head, “Yeah. But I’m not gonna stop her from doing what makes her happy. In a way I feel sad…about us.”

“What do you mean? Did you propose to her yet?”

Jack shook her head, “I haven’t found the nerve. But I keep the box with me at all times.” Jack pulled out a tiny metallic black box from her jacket pocket.

“Then what’s wrong?” Shepard inched closer.

Jack’s smile fell, her brow creased with worry. She was searching for the words to say in her empty glass, “Miri…she wants to have kids. More than anything in the world, she wants to be a mother. And I too would love to have kids as well. But…” Jack sighed, “Miranda can’t conceive. She’s barren. And I think that’s also why she’s so attached to your baby right now, why she loves to help out mothers. Because she wants to be one.” Jack made a fist, “And it kills me that that is something I can’t give her. She’s searched for every medical options out there, but her fucking father genetically fucked her up so bad that she can’t have what she wants. If I could do something to help I would, in a heartbeat.”

Shepard let out a deep breath, “And you don’t want to carry, I take it?”

Jack huffed out a half laugh, “And stretch out my tattoos and have all that mama weight on me, no thank you. But if I could give Miranda my baby producing vagina and slap a penis on me, I think that would make things better.”

That made Shepard burst out laughing. “Hell if Liara is gonna be the one making all of our children, Miranda could take my vagina too.”

Jack laughed in return. “Thanks Shepard. I haven’t told anyone else this. Miranda is the only person who told me about her barrenness. She’s…very sensitive about it. I can pull her back a bit, but she is really happy to be helping Liara and the baby.”

“We’re lucky to have her. Hey if you two ever want to babysit her, Im pretty sure Liara and I will need a few nights out sometimes.”

Jack punched Shepard in the shoulder, “So weird, I was wanted in almost every system. I was a hot headed, no strings attached kind of girl when we first met. You were a gun-ho marine determined to kill every Reaper in the galaxy. Ready to lay down your life to let others live. Now look at us. Drinking in the middle of the day talking about baby drama.”

Shepard flagged down the bartender for another round, “I’ll drink to that. But I just wish I could do something else, with all of this anxious energy.”

“Maybe retired life doesn’t suit you Commander.” Jack played around with Shepard’s old title. “I heard Garrus is taking up his old name to help on Omega in his down time. He and I were sharing drinks and he was having a similar problem. Much like you, he’s a soldier. A killer.”

Shepard downed her second drink with a little more gusto, nodding in agreement. It sounded like Garrus had the right idea, “It’s hard to build up a future when you’ve spent so long destroying lives.”

Jack elbowed her, “Heard he could use a partner to watch his back taking out the scum in Omega.”

* * *

Liara stared intently at her monitors. It was peaceful to finally get back to work with a bit of silence. Shepard was away doing a small mission with Garrus while Miranda was off on a Broker mission. It was nice to have the silence. Just herself and the baby. And several active Broker monitors. The last 3 stages of her pregnancy had been difficult. Her father was right, her mood swings were the worst. And her work as Shadow Broker was suffering because of it. Luckily now that Miranda and Shepard were backing off with their overprotective nature, Liara could have a chance to think and get back to work. It may have took several months but the 3 of them were able to find a balance. Liara found peace in the numbers and the pawns that she could control. It was like playing a massive chess board that stretched across a whole galaxy. It was strangely relaxing.

But one of her pieces seemed to be out of place. Some numbers weren’t adding up. Strange activity was present. Liara enhanced the details and studied with hungry intent. It appeared as if one of her agents, one that she knew very little about was moving around large sums of credits. As well as talking with the Queen of Omega, Aria T’Loak, about hiring a large portion of a local merc gang. Normally Liara trusted her agents with their jobs, and sometimes the jobs she would send her agents on would require them to look for outside sources. But this agent was gathering an army and quite the artillery.

“Aria.” Liara figured it was time to give her friend a call about this mess. Aria was a ruthless leader with heavy ambitions, but she was a trusted friend of Shepard’s and an ally to the Shadow Broker. Aria was one of the few friends she could trust with her real identity as the Broker. And Aria was pleased with this fact, she relied on Liara’s trust just as much Liara relied on hers. It made for good business between the two of them.

“T’Soni. Has the baby popped yet? Your media coverage over yours and Shepard’s baby is nauseating.” Aria’s tattooed stern face appeared on her main monitor.

“I would think you would find it rather charming. All eyes on being on me, but they don’t see the Shadow Broker.” Liara raised an eyebrow, damn it felt good to be working again.

Aria shook her head and cracked a half smile, “You’re good T’Soni I’ll give you that. Playing the cute Doctor role with the Great Admiral Shepard as your bondmate, when in reality you’re just as ruthless as me. Almost.”

“Perhaps. I have some Broker business I would like to discuss. A month ago you deployed some mercs to one of my agents. A large fraction of them. I didn’t authorize that, nor do I see a reason for it.”

Aria played around on her omnitool, looking up her own reports. Her tattooed brow furrowed in concern, “I have no record of that.”

Liara mirrored her expression, “That is concerning.”

“Looks like some high end tech expert hacked in and took a crap load of my wares. Sounds like one of your agents is making moves on their own. And using some very crafty methods to hide their tracks. Going rogue.”

Liara curled a finger under her chin, “I will not have that.”

“You got a name and a face? I might have one of my men scope them out, see what they’re up to.”

“Unfortunately, my info on this agent is very limited. They are a minimal information broker with very little history. I’m dealing with either a very crafty hacker or a ghost.” Liara bit down on her lip.

“Well it looks like your agent stole a massive amount of men from the Red Suns gang. After the war, they’ve been going downhill. Those guys are so doped out on their product of Red Sand that they’ve been causing a real problem here in Omega and in other systems. I can have my ears look out for any of their activity for you.”  
“Thank you Aria.” Liara concluded

Aria smirked “Good luck with the mini Shepard, Aria out.”

Liara leaned back in her chair, heavy in her thoughts. A rogue agent is nothing new, sometimes agents will act on their own desires and abuse their influence as a Broker agent. Which Liara will not stand for, especially when this rogue agent has acquired such resources. Regardless of what their intentions are, they must be stopped.

A pair of armored hands wrapped themselves around her chest, Liara panicked. Her biotics flared around her body in a bluish shield. Instinctively she placed a protective hand on top of her little dome of a stomach. She stood from her chair and faced her attacker.

“Woah, geez.” It was her bondmate, a warm smile on her face. She held her hands in defense, she must have just came back from her mission from Garrus. She was still wearing her armor. “I understand if you were angry that I was gone for so long, but it was only a couple of days.”

Liara let out a sigh of relief and doubled over, “Goddess Shepard, you shouldn’t sneak up on me like….” She cut herself short. Biotics continued to flare around her but they were weaker than before. Both of her hands shot to her stomach. A wide eye look of surprise etched into her face.

“Liara, I’m sorry. You can drop the shield.” Shepard half giggled, already regretting being so sneaky before.

“Shepard….she’s… the baby!” Liara’s hands were roaming all over her belly. She let out a bewildered laugh, “She’s making the shield. Our little girl, she’s..!!”

Her bondmate cautiously approached, sharing the same expression she had. The biotic shielding prevented her from getting much closer but the presence of it alone was enough to make Shepard speechless.

Liara was in tears, “She must have thought I was in distress and lashed out. Her first biotic display.”

“My little girl, she was protecting you.” Shepard whispered.

“Like her father.” Both of them were huddled around Liara’s glowing stomach. “Her shield is holding up very nicely. I should…we should meld….with her.”

Shepard’s brow knit in concern, “Aethyta warned us not to meld with her too much, it could overwhelm her.”

Liara pulled Shepard in close, leaning her forehead against Shepard’s. “Just picture cradling her, tell her it’s alright. That mommy is alright. Tell her she is strong and that daddy is very proud.” Slowly the darkness of a meld coated her eyes and she gently opened her mind up with Shepard following in behind her. This would be the first meld with their daughter now that her brain was fully formed. Liara wanted to make sure Shepard was with her when the time came when they could finally meld with their daughter, the moment couldn’t be more perfect. As her office vanished, mists of stars and purple hazes of cosmetic gas clouds filled the space. Shepard was standing right in front of her, no armor, no clothes, just bare. Liara was much the same. She could feel Shepard’s mind coming to calm serenity as she shared Liara’s emotions. When they were ready, they walked towards a pulsing white light. It was the light of their daughter, she was a simple glowing orb, pure and delicate. In sync, Shepard and Liara cradled the orb in their arms. They shared the light.

_She’s so tiny._ Shepard’s voice floated like a sultry wind across their purple space.

_For now. But she will grow big one day. And be as strong as you._

_She’s already very strong._

Shepard tried to pry a little further into the light but it was like staring at a star. It hurt. Her mind couldn’t pick up anything from the light, it was a distorted blur.

_She’s still very young. Her thoughts won’t be fully formed until she arrives._

_Well even if she might not know it yet, I’m still gonna shower her with love. And more even after._

_Shepard._

The light began to pulse a little but then calmly dimmed. Liara slowly ended the meld, she didn’t want to expose their unborn daughter to too much stimulation. By the time they arrived back in her office, the biotic glow around her belly shimmered out. Her face felt wet. Shepard breathed out a laugh when she noticed both of them had been crying.

“She’s calm now?”

“Yes. If her biotics flare, we shall do that again.”

Shepard smiled, she finally placed her hands on Liara’s stomach now that it was safe to touch, “Shower her with praise and love, always.”


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits going down

Time floated by at a faster pace and it made Shepard anxious. Well more anxious. Despite all the encouraging praise from Liara about how well she was doing with the triple mind melds, Shepard was still plagued with nervousness. And Aethyta’s lectures about human and asari offspring weren’t helping either. Luckily Garrus had just the cure for all of her anxious energy. As the months stretched on by, Shepard took on a few more missions with Garrus cleaning up the scum on Omega. This pleased his old Archangel days. And as an added bonus, it satisfied Aria. With Miranda keeping a close eye on Liara’s pregnancy, Shepard could work undistracted. Returning to the comforts of her armor and taking out some nasty mercs did wonders for her nerves. And when she would return home, she poured so much love into Liara and her daughter until they were drowning in it.

“You two are the definition of a gross couple.” Jack chuckled to herself as she lounged back on the couch.

Despite the entire room having all eyes on her, Shepard didn’t stop kissing her beloved very pregnancy wife. She peppered Liara’s purple lips with more kisses until she left her breathless.

Tali swatted at the ex-criminal biotic, “Oh hush, they are adorable. And you’re ruining the moment.”

Shepard gave one final smooch and then back-pedaled towards the exit of their apartment. “I’ll leave you girls to your festivities. And Liara I promise not to burn down the Citadel again this time.”

Their apartment was littered with presents and childlike decorations. It was Miranda’s idea to throw a baby shower for Liara now that she was approaching her due date. However in Asari culture, a similar event would be held for an expecting mother. It involves all of the mother's family and close friends to come together in a sweat lounge for 2 whole days and then they would all feast and share gifts after completing the cleansing ritual. Jack said there was no chance in hell she was getting naked in front of a bunch of asari in a dark sweaty room and not get laid. And Tali declined the idea for obvious health reasons. So Liara was comfortable with the human tradition. Though she was rather confused why it was customary that the father would go out drinking and celebrate when she would stay home and unwrap gifts while admiring baby clothes. Humans had weird gender role stereotypes.

Unfortunately not many showed up this time. Only Miranda, Jack and Tali had showed up for Liara’s baby shower. But many gifts were sent from all of their closest friends and political acquaintances. Even some from Shepard and Liara’s adoring fans.

Shepard’s little baby celebration would be a small too. She only had Garrus and Grunt. The rest of her “mucho” friends were all several systems away, but Shepard thought it was for the best. They all got their big hoorah when Shepard made the announcement. The Citadel couldn’t handle another party like that one. As Shepard waved goodbye to her wife and pulled on her infamous black N7 hoodie, she looked at her two accomplices of the evening. “Grunt if you’re here because you want a rematch, it ain’t happening.”

Grunt huffed out a pout of disappointment. “Fine. But I will win one day.”

Garrus tightened the cuffs on his nice evening attire, nothing too fancy but it was comfortable. Similar to Shepard’s. “Maybe when you find yourself a nice mate and expect a child, we can recreate that night.” He joked.

Shepard hung her head, “If we drink like that every time one of the old Normandy crew members is expecting….”

Grunt nodded his head vigorously, “Yes yes! Can we please?!”

Garrus flashed a fearful look, “On second thought, with how quickly krogan breed, that’s a big NO for me.”

The young tank breed krogan huffed in disappointment for the second time.

Shepard nudged his shoulder, “Plus you’re too young to be breeding.”

Grunt huffed, “What are you my mother?”

“Well I did get you out of your tank so….yes, yes I am.”

Garrus snickered as the elevator took them to their destination for the evening.

The location choice of celebration was Purgatory. With all of Archangel and Shepard’s hard work that they’ve put in for Omega, Aria said they were welcome to the bar anytime. And this time, Aria wanted to celebrate in person. But the human knew Aria’s real intentions, to prevent another violent brawl in her club.

The leather clad asari was waiting for them in her usual spot, her private circular lounging area. It didn’t take long for the alcohol to be served and the stories to start pouring out. Old war stories, current affairs, personal jokes. Grunt, who really wasn’t much of social person, loved to recall memories of crushing in skulls when fighting by Shepard’s side during the Reaper War. Aria was even cracking a smile, she was enjoying the company. Or maybe that was the alcohol doing it. Actually Shepard had never seen Aria drunk, or even drinking. She was always such a composed person, level headed and on edge around the clock. If she was willing to let loose, it meant she had nothing urgent bothering her. Omega was running well, her empire thriving, and despite hating being at the Citadel, she kept returning to Purgatory. Something was different about her, she was easing up. And Shepard was determined to find out why the Queen of Omega was allowing herself to smile so freely. Since it was a reoccurring theme with everyone, Shepard had a pretty good idea. Plus it helps to have your wife as the Shadow Broker.

“So…you and Asari Counselor.” Shepard stated bluntly.

Aria took a pause tilting her drink back. Garrus nearly choked on his drink. The Pirate Queen honed her piercing gaze on the red head. “Your bondmate is a nosy one.”

Shepard raised a brow, “So is that a yes?”

Aria’s stern straight edge attitude returned, “You know better than to ask me personal questions Shepard.”

“Oh I don’t need your answer when Liara has video proof of you entering Tevos’s apartment, and you leaving it the next morning.” Shepard threw down her ace. “I just simply wanted to know your feelings about it.”

Garrus shifted uncomfortably, he knew Shepard was playing a dangerous game. Grunt wasn’t paying attention, his gaze was fixated on the asari dancers.

The Queen remained hard, her gaze piercing, like a predator.

Shepard continued to pry, almost bragging about this ace she played. Maybe it was the alcohol making her feel prideful that she got under the skin of the galaxy’s most fearsome pirate. “Isn’t that against one of your rules? Don’t fuck with Aria.”

“You seem under the wrong impression that I’m the one being fucked.” The Queen uncrossed her legs, her fingers tightening around her glass.

“Ah make sense. If I had the chance I’d like to fuck the Council with how much they’ve fucked me over in the past.” Shepard added.

That got Aria to snap. Garrus jumped out of his seat at her reaction but it wasn’t what he was expecting. The Queen of Omega laughed at Shepard. A genuine chuckle. “Once you’ve fucked a member of the Citadel council, it’s hard to not get addicted to that kind of…allure of power.”

Shepard smiled back, “More and more secrets. You’re in love with her aren’t you?”

Aria downed the rest of her drink, “Secrets are kept within the confines of this drink. And much like this empty glass, you didn’t hear a thing.”

Shepard finished her glass as well and smashed the glass upside down on the table. “Didn’t hear it from you.”

Fearing for his life, Garrus downed the rest of his drink and copied Shepard, “Not a peep.”

Another round of drinks were shared, Grunt continued to have his attention elsewhere, mainly the entrance.

Aria’s grip loosened up a bit after that. “But secrets are only fun when they are repaid. So tell me Shepard, how did you survive after that last battle in the Reaper War? I hear a lot of rumors.”

The human let out a sigh and took a long draw from her glass, this was going to be one hell of a story to tell. But before she could swallow more of the sweet purple drink, she was nudged by Grunt.

“Shepard…” His eyes were trained on the entrance of the club. His gaze was cautious as he studied the large group of krogan and varren that staggered in. All of them were armored with white and red plating, The Red Suns merc group from Omega. Within the blink of an eye, weapons were drawn and biotics flared. The gang of mercs began shooting up the club, tossing furniture and equipment around with biotics. Piercing battle cries blasted over the loud techno mix. Varren tore everything in their path, krogan began charging with thunderous rage. It was a blind act of terrorism.

The four took cover behind Aria’s couch as they began taking fire.

“Damn Red Suns!” Garrus reached back for his rifle that wasn’t there. Without any armor on, he was feeling pretty naked. The feeling was mutual for Shepard.

“Shooting up a club, this is a new low for them!” Shepard shouted over the gun fire.

Aria slammed her fist down a secret compartment of her couch and pulled out a few pistols for Grunt, Garrus and Shepard. “And here I thought by drinking with you, I would prevent my club from being destroyed a second time.” She threw down a shockwave at some charging krogans but they laid down a barrier.

Garrus fired some shots from cover, “Fuck these guys are on Red Sand!”

Shepard took aim and headshot a varren that was crawling on the ceiling above them. It’s body flopped down near the lounge. His nostrils were coated in red particles, he was foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog and his eyes were slightly tinted red. “They’re totally sand-blasted! Cover the civilians! We gotta get them out of here!” Shepard called her men into action as she jumped out of cover. She became a target for the drugged up mercs. Without her proper armor or weapon setup, she had to be fast. Her biotics sparked around her as she charged with the force of biotic freight train at an enraged krogan. As soon as he went down, Shepard slammed down her fist for a Nova shockwave. She certainly had all of the attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Aria escorting all of her employees out through a backdoor. Garrus was leading the evacuation of all of the club goers while Grunt covered for them.

It was rather easy to take out a bunch of sand blasted mercs. They were thoughtless, flaring wildly on instinct. As long as Shepard bounced around charging at everything that fired, she was invincible. The club was littered with Red Sun bodies in a matter of minutes, with only one left alive. A very pissed off looking varren that was seeing red. It charged at her with a blind fury. Shepard was able to disarm him easily and grab him in a choke hold. She had questions, and she needed answers.

With everyone evacuated safely, Aria approached the captured varren. Her eyes darkened with anger. She was ready to meld with this creature to find out why the Red Suns decided to attack her club. But before a meld could be achieved, the varren began convulsing uncontrollably. His eyes began to roll back and foam poured from his mouth. Shepard let his body drop to the bloodied floor.

Aria raised a tattooed eyebrow as she waved her omni tool over the varren’s corpse. “He OD’d.”

Garrus and Grunt rejoined up with Shepard and Aria, they surveyed the carnage. “This was a staged attack.”

Shepard squirted her eyes in confusion, “But why send an army of mercs that are high on red sand?”

Aria waved her omni tool over a few more corpses, “If we didn’t kill them first, they all would have OD’d within minutes. These guys had enough red sand in their systems to make an addict’s wet dream.”

Grunt kicked one of the dead krogan, “Instill fear to the Queen.”

Aria shook her head, “These are the Red Suns that were stolen from Omega. The Shadow Broker had informed me that one of her agents is possibly going rogue and purchased a huge sum of the Red Sun mercs, along with a shit ton of guns. If someone was plotting another Cerberus takeover of Omega they would do it over on Omega. Or with smarter assassins to kill me.”

Garrus opened up the police scanners of C-Sec, “If they aren’t here for some turf war with Omega, then why bother wasting product on a suicide mission?”

Shepard’s eyes widened with a deadly thought that crossed her mind, “Because this was a distraction.”

Garrus’s head lifted from his omni tool, confirming every fear that was running through Shepard’s mind. “The civilian distinct…..your apartment complex….it’s under attack.” He stammered out.

“Liara.” Shepard broke out into a sprint.

* * *

Shepard was suffering from a terrible case of déjà vu. C-Sec was crawling all over the apartment complex, smoke, debris and police tape was stringed up. Approaching her own apartment, a pit in her stomach appeared. This was too similar to that time on Illium, when a sniper tried to take out Liara when she got too close to her lead on the previous Shadow Broker. But after briefly glancing at the state of her Citadel apartment, it was far worse than that memory. C-Sec officers were yelling at her to not contaminate the crime scene, but upon realizing it was Admiral and human Spectre, Jane Shepard, the room fell silent of any activity.

Like walking through a thick fog gripping her like a nightmare, Shepard approached the living room. A splatter of dark purple blood decorated the floor and the fireplace mantle. A string pulled her as she followed a trail of that blood towards the kitchen. It led to another pool of purple blood behind the counter.

She hardly was aware of Garrus’s presence until he gripped her shoulder, snapping her out of whatever dark road she going down.

The Queen stepped around the crime scene, detaching herself emotionally to recreate the event. “It looks like the Red Suns came bursting through the window. Landed and crushed your piano. Then there was a fire fight. Any bodies?”

Shepard shuttered at that word.

An officer stepped forward with a datapad, “Just a few of those Red Sun mercs. Dr. T’Soni, Miranda Lawson, Tali Zorah, and umm…. Jack…ummm…are not accounted for.”

Aria looked over at her friend who appeared to be frozen in the kitchen, “A kidnapping then.”

The officer continued, “We found blood splatter of krogan and varren consistent with the bodies we recovered. However we did find blood samples of human, asari and quarian.”

“Damn.” Garrus’s grip tightened around Shepard’s shoulder.

Grunt folded his arms, “A kidnapping? Then where’s the note? A kidnapper always leaves behind a note.”

The C-Sec officer shook his head, “We found no such thing.”

The leather clad asari began scanning the room urgently. If the Red Suns did kidnap Liara and the others, then that means her rogue agent had something to do with this. They were sending a clear message by pulling a stunt like this. “Give us the room.” She ordered to the C-Sec officials. Once they all cleared out, she continued her search. She shifted through all of the broken glass and debris until she came across a shiny disk. She recognized it immediately. Shadow Broker agents would use these types of disk to relay messages or mission reports. They were untraceable, and had a nasty habit of self-destructing once the message is played. “Shepard.”

Pressing the activation button, a blue hologram of a hooded figure arose up from the disk. By the look of the talons coming out from the hood, the rogue agent was a turian. “ _Admiral Shepard_.” The voice sounded salty and gruff. This monster was calling her out by name. Her fist tightened but she refused to remove her gaze from the pool of Liara’s blood on the kitchen floor.

The voice continued, “ _A very good front you have established for yourself. Hiding in plain sight as you are. Like a creeping snake. A sneaky shepherd watching over her flock. It’s time for a new shepherd to control this galaxy. I propose a trade, your control for the life of the asari. Either way its time for your reign to end, Shadow Broker_.”

The disk hissed and popped into a tiny bloom of smoke in Aria’s hand, “Idiot, that bastard believes you are the Shadow Broker.”

Garrus’s talons twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest, “He doesn’t realize he has the real Shadow Broker in his grasp. I don’t like this. He doesn’t even mention the others. To trade over Miranda or Jack. Or Tali.”His voice choked on the quarian’s name.

Aria examined the disk once more before tossing it away in the debris, “Didn’t even give any location or directions for the trade. Which means he’s laying in wait for the Shadow Broker to make it public that they are releasing control over the information network. Then trade. Dirty move.”

For the first time since entering her crime scene of an apartment, Shepard inhaled, “Where.” It wasn’t a question. It was an order. Garrus couldn’t see her face, but her tone said it all. Every muscle in her neck and shoulders tensed. He was just as pissed as Shepard, but that didn’t stop him from thinking of how they could find them. To get Tali and the others back.

He pulled out his omni tool and dashed through a bunch of frequencies, “Ah haha that’s my girl. Tali activated a homing beacon on herself through a secure channel that she and I would use in emergencies. They’re still in Citadel space, on a habitable planet in an abandoned physicality.”

Aria was antsy to see this through, having a personal grudge with this fucker stealing from her, “Let’s gear up, I got a small ship. She’s fast and quiet.”

Garrus straightened up, he was very much ready for a fight, “They don’t know we’re coming, we sneak aboard, rescue the girls and blast them to hell.”

Grunt pounded his fist, “No, stoke fear in their eyes. Make them regret for wronging Shepard before we kill them.”

Garrus sighed with frustration, “There’s only 4 of us against an army. Plus they have Tali hostage! They are the ones in control.”

“Then we attack hard and fast before they think about who’s really in control.” Grunt retorted back.

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

Shepard walked away from the two towards the pool table, her silence strangely made them grow silent. The human pressed an odd combination on an invisible keypad on the table. The pool table cut itself in half and flipped up like a panel to reveal a huge arsenal of weapons. Panels around the walls of the pool room flipped around to reveal grenades, armor, and clips of different ammo types.

“Suit up. Aria, fire up that ship. Grunt, you’re my tank. Arm yourself with as much fire power as you can carry. Garrus, I want you to call in everyone.”

Garrus stammered, “Everyone?”

“The Normandy, EDI, Joker, Wrex, Vega. Everyone. We hit their location hard with the 4 of us, keep them busy until the cavalry comes.”

“Understood.” Garrus nodded and flashed out his omni tool.

Garrus and Grunt snapped to it, but Aria shook her head, “Shepard, I know you can achieve the impossible and you had my back with Cerberus on Omega. But going in guns blazing when we don’t know what we are up against is suicide. If we hang back and regroup your little Normandy team…”

Shepard turned around and looked Aria dead in the eyes. She didn’t know what her face looked like and frankly she didn’t care. “We can’t wait.”

For the first time in galactic history, in the span of her nearly 1000 years of living, Aria took a cautious step backward. She looked afraid.

Without another word or another glance, Shepard pushed past the 3 of them to head upstairs to grab her armor. Garrus’s mandibles hung down wide with awe. Did he really just see that? The great Aria T’Loak afraid of Jane Shepard.

“She’s right.” Grunt began sizing up each weapon from the panels. He looked down the sights of an M-920 Cain, “That’s family. You don’t wait, you act.”


	4. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits going way down. Things are not looking good for Liara.

Cold and pain. As soon as Miranda came to, it was all she could feel. She groaned as she attempted to move her body. She felt sluggish but at least her body was intact. A few bullet grazes but nothing vital. She blinked rapidly, a green light blinded her vision. A wireframe, no a barrier, a prison barrier. Cold metallic flooring and a highly advanced looking forcefield to keep her trapped in on all 4 sides. Miranda took a deep breath and realized something was straining her neck. Her fingers trailed down and found a metallic collar. A biotic suppressant collar. Definitely not good. Trapped and without her powers.

“M-Miranda.” A faint hoarse voice startled Miranda to her knees. With her vision slowly coming back, she noticed she wasn’t alone. Liara, Tali and Jack were in this cell with her. That’s one good thing, they were together. Despite her sore muscles, Miranda crawled over to the source of the voice. Liara was awake. Her entire right side was drenched in dried purple blood, ruining her white labcoat and outfit.

“Liara, damn you. You shoved me out of the way and… crap it’s reopened.” Miranda recalled how Liara seemed to have noticed a red laser trained on her. Without even thinking Liara shoved Miranda to the ground but got shot in the process. The windows all caved in and the living room was filled with dozens of mercs and lots of guns. Miranda and Jack sprung into action with their biotics and Tali with her defense drone. But it wasn’t enough. They retreated back to the kitchen, dragging Liara’s body. Miranda was able to apply one dose of medi gel to her before they were overtaken. The mercs had intentions of killing all of them. Except Liara. However after some radio talk between them, they were given an order to take all four of them as hostages. Miranda remembered being stunned multiple times and then blacking out.

Liara panted heavily and clenched her teeth in pain, “The plan wasn’t to get shot I assure you.” She surveyed the damage. Other than the bullet wound in her right shoulder, all seemed ok. But that didn’t stop her from placing her hands all over the extended stomach to reassure herself. Her baby was ok, she hoped.

“Damnit, you’re really bleeding.” Miranda tried to open her omni tool so she could reapply some medi gel. She panicked when it didn’t respond. Liara tried to open hers as well. No response. The high tech forcefield around them must have had a jamming feature. “Damnit! Ah…your coat.” Miranda ripped a long strip of Liara’s labcoat and began binding her wound. Liara hissed as soon as bandage applied pressure to her shoulder.

Tali slowly rows to her senses, clutching her head. “W-where…*cough* gahhh…” She looked down and noticed her suit was damaged from bullet grazes. Foreign bacteria was entering into her suit. “Oh no,” She tried activating her omni tool but much like Liara and Miranda, she couldn’t. She let out a small cough. She was definitely coming down with something.

“Tali.” Liara grabbed for the quarian’s hand from where she lay.

“Liara! Keelah, are you alright?”

The fourth and final member of their party slowly began to rouse. Miranda abandoned Liara’s side to tend to Jack. She knew Jack was in for a rude awakening. A nasty gash with crusted blood was on her forehead. Once she was coming to, panic spread across her face when she felt the familiar grip of a biotic suppressant collar. She was on her knees and thrashing about, wide eye in terror as she choked on air.

“Jack. Jack it’s ok. You’re not at that physicality anymore. This isn’t Praiga.” Miranda tried to pull her in close. “I’m here. It’s ok. No one’s harming you.” Miranda cupped her girlfriend’s face, trying to get her to come to her senses. Jack’s hands slowly let go of her collar and then wrapped around Miranda, clutching on to her tightly. Once her breathing slowed down, Miranda placed several kisses on her forehead.

“Who were those guys?” Tali’s head was a little fuzzy with the fever she was running. She would be fine but if she didn’t get access to her omni tool soon, her allergic reaction to the foreign bacteria could get worse.

“Red Sun mercs. Those fucks.” Jack muttered against Miranda’s chest.

Liara’s eye widened, “Red Suns….wait…” Her heart rate increased, fear took hold and her bullet wound seemed to increase in pain. If these were the Red Sun mercs that her rogue agent had purchased, then this was severely not good if they attacked her. In her own home. That meant the rogue agent knew of her identity, her home location. And what of Shepard? What happened to Shepard? Her bullet wound throbbed but pain was creeping in from elsewhere. Her stomach. Her baby was kicking around. She was panicking with her. Liara had little time to react. If Miranda and Jack had collars on then…..

A blue biotic wave pulsed around her pregnant belly and a searing electrified jolt coursed throughout her whole body. Liara screamed, the jolt never ceased. The pulse of biotics continued to its glow.

Miranda was by her side in a flash, “Liara!”

Jack’s eyes flashed with shared recognition. She was all too familiar with that kind of pain. “Stop trying to use your biotics!”

“The…b-baby.” Liara screamed out. The collar continued its relentless sting. This was really not good. Miranda was warned about how powerful their daughter was with her biotics. Her baby was only trying to protect Liara, but she was also harming Liara without realizing it.

“Get the damn collar off!!” Miranda frantically looked at Tali and then Jack. Her girlfriend could only give a hopeless shake of her head. That would be impossible without the right tools or hacking ability.

The scientist looked helplessly down at the asari, the woman she was trying to help throughout her pregnancy. She was completely unable to do anything.

“QUIT THAT SCREAMING!” came the booming voice of a krogan. A Red Sun merc came barreling into the room, he stood inches from their forcefield. “Cut the biotics and be quiet!” His forearm gestured outwards in a threatening manner. His hand came through the barrier pointing at them. A one way forcefield.

Miranda had to work fast. She flashed a look over at Jack. She noticed it too. “Please, she’s pregnant! Don’t you know asari babies produce biotic waves! The collar is killing her! Take it off! PLEASE!”

The krogan hesitated. “I can’t.”

Miranda had to get him inside. “She’ll die!! Have some mercy! The collar is shocking her baby! Do you want a baby’s blood on your hands?!”

She could tell he was softening up. Children were a soft spot for krogan, especially after the cure of the genophage. “I-I can’t. I don’t have the key for the collars. B-But I can get you some medi gel. Its all I can do.” The krogan reached back for a med kit. He extended his arm through the forcefield with the kit and that was all Jack needed. She grabbed the krogan and yanked him completely in the cell and then punched him so hard in the face he fell to the floor unconscious.

Miranda grabbed for the med kit, Jack went for the krogan’s weapons, Tali searched for any tools she could find on him.

“We have to get that collar off her!” Miranda panicked frantically looking at Tali. Liara’s back was arching as she hollered in pain. Her voice going hoarse.

“I-I can’t work on it when its on!” The quarian was just as panicked as Miranda. If they didn’t stop this, they could lose them both.

Liara grabbed for Miranda’s forearm. “M-m-meld.” She squeezed out.

She was referring to the triple mind melds that she and Shepard had been doing as a way to calm the baby down when having a biotic episode like this. “But I’m not her father.…”

Liara hollered in further pain as her baby squirmed and displayed an even stronger force of her biotics. It was clear Liara needed strength in order to reach her daughter in the meld. Miranda had never melded with an asari before. She knew she would open herself up to whatever Liara and the baby were experiencing. She was afraid, but for Liara she had to sacrifice anything to keep her and the baby alive. Gently Miranda placed her forehead on Liara’s and closed her eyes. She felt a strange prickle in the back of her mind, it was asking for permission for entrance. Hesitantly Miranda opened her mind and she was instantly flooded with an overwhelming cry of agony and an even more intense pain. She was stripped naked, the bare essences of her mind colliding with Liara’s. She could feel everything, Liara’s fears, her strengths, her quirks, right down to the feeling of her daughter squirming inside her. She could feel what Liara was feeling. It was all so overwhelming, so powerful.

_MIRANDA!_

She heard Liara’s voice echo across the empty void. Miranda turned to see Liara trapped by a blinding light. It was almost like standing beside a blue star. The light was massive.

_MIRANDA HELP!_

Despite the shared pain coursing through her body, Miranda willed her body forward. Her hand reaching for Liara. She had to save her. She had to save the baby. For Shepard. She owed them so much. Both of them gave her a new purpose in life. Without Shepard she would have never met Jack. She owed them everything. So she had to give them everything. Her hand finally came in contact with Liara’s, she latched on to her for dear life.

_We have to calm her down! Tell her I’m ok! Tell her mommy is ok!_

Miranda pressed forward into the blinding orb. She was dragging Liara with her. She must reach her. Her free hand outstretched desperately trying to find the source of all the agony and power. Even as a prodigal biotic, Miranda had never felt such raw biotic power like this before. She felt like a flashlight casting against the power of a star. Until finally her astral finger made contact with another mind. It was her. She was in agony, she was scared, she was beautiful. Miranda didn’t care if she would go blind from looking at this star, she was bright and brilliant. She could feel Liara’s tired mind press out words of love and praise but she was too weak against the blinding harsh light. Miranda had to be the strength against the power of a star. Without thinking much of it, Miranda put forth all the love that she had when she cared for other mothers and her babies. How she yearned to be a mother herself. How she loved Liara and Shepard. How she loved Jack. And how she wanted to have a family with Jack. The light pulsed dimly and began to simmer down. The orb which was once the size of a star had struck down to the size of a ball. An infant sized ball. The ball took on a new shape, the curves formed into appendages and features. The ball became a glowing blue asari baby. Her tiny hand was wrapped around Miranda’s extended finger. The pain had vanished, but Miranda was still overwhelmed. The baby’s mind began melding with hers. It was a confusing mess of unintelligible distorts. Faint hints of memories flashed before, memories of when Liara and Shepard would meld with her. A heavy pressure of returned love filled her mind, to the point where it might explode. It was all too much.

_Miranda, let go_. Liara’s voice, tired but calm echoed around her. The light of her daughter fading as the void began to reject her. The meld ending.

The physical realm melted back into her senses. She was back to huddling over Liara’s body. The biotic pulse was gone, the collar was dormant. The meld left her completely exhausted. Darkness clouded her vision, she blinked rapidly to wake. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her.

“Miri,” Jack, her love, held her close. “I was so scared. Liara was screaming and then you started screaming. And then you both got really quiet, and you were crying. Like fuck.” Miranda didn’t notice until now, but her eyes welled up with fat tears draining down her cheeks. The meld was intense.

“We’re alright.” Liara’s hoarse voice reassured Jack. “All of us.” Her protective hands lay on her belly.

Tali coughed inside her mask, “Keelah, that was so scary. I was so afraid of losing you. I managed to disarm Jack’s collar while you two were melding.” Tali held up her tools to Liara’s collar and began working.

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief and nuzzled into Jack’s hold. “I saw her. I felt her. She’s ok. She’s ok.” Miranda murmured into Jack’s shoulder.

Jack cupped the back of her head and rubbed her back, “You did good Miri. But the worst isn’t over yet. We still need to get her out of here.” Miranda nodded and took some deep shaky breaths.

As Tali worked carefully on Liara’s collar, Miranda began applying the medi gel to Liara’s bullet wound. She definitely needed to be hospitalized but it would do for now until they escaped. Once Liara was stable and her collar was off, the girls all breathed a bit easier. Tali went for Miranda’s collar next.

Miranda’s mind clicked into mission mode. Escape was the mission, and Liara was top priority to get to safety. Jack was eyeballing the forcefield and following the lines to a power box. With a careful toss of her biotics, a tiny ball of energy went through the barrier and smashed the power box. The green walls flickered away, everyone was able to use their omni tools again. Tali breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to seal her suit and inject herself with some antibiotics. She still felt crappy but at least she could still fight. Jack sorted out the weapons she picked up from their krogan guard. Jack handed Tali a pistol, Miranda an assault rifle and she kept the shotgun for herself. Miranda gave one more dose of medi gel to Liara and slowly helped her to her feet.

Miranda cocked the assault rifle, “Right. Tali you stay with Liara at all times, stay on her like glue. Jack you cover rear, I’ll take point. We engage minimally, focus is on finding an escape pod and regrouping with the others.”

Tali was searching around on her omni tool, “I managed to send out a distress signal to Garrus before we were knocked out. I just hope we are within range.”

An ear piercing siren echoed in their chamber followed by red flashing lights. There was a slight tremor under their feet.

“What the hell was that?” Jack was already pointing her gun at the only exit out of this room.

Miranda began walking forward, “I don’t know but we are not sticking around to find out. Let’s move.”

The four of them treaded slowly and quietly as they exited from their holding chamber. No other guards were stationed in this section, but perhaps it was because all the guards were called to whatever was distressing the alarm system. Miranda was relieved on the perfect timing, perhaps whatever it was that was causing the distraction would prove to be their best escape attempt. With each room they were coming across it was empty of any kind of security. Judging by the layout, this place was an old military base. Miranda couldn’t tell if that was better or worse than being stationed in a ship floating in space somewhere. The ground continued to rumble under their feet, this time the vibration was stronger. It rattled Miranda’s bones with dread. A faint moan came from Liara as she stumbled from the subterrian pulse. Tali laid a protective hand on her shoulder, Liara waved her off. But as the rumbling continued, it only seemed to further discomfort the pregnant asari. Miranda broke off from her point and retreated back to Liara’s side.

Liara continued to wave the attention away, “Just some false contractions.”

Miranda’s brow was knit with worry, “You were having a few of those during the baby shower before we were attacked. If they are happening this frequently…”

Liara shook her head, “No no, I’m fine….really I’m fine.” An explosion that felt like it was several floors below them shook the whole structure. The walls cracks and glass windows rattled. The aftershock was so intense it rendered Liara down to her knees, clutching at her stomach. “I’m not fine! I’m not fine!” She hollered and squeezed her eyes shut.

Miranda lay her protective hands over her hunched over body as some debris from the ceiling came down. Just dust and a few pebbles. Something was really breaking out a few floors below them. A fire fight? A horrible chain of explosions? Whatever it was, they had to go through that in order to find an escape. Liara let out a string of curses that were in the asari language that Miranda’s translator couldn’t pick up. A fearful look displayed on her face, like she knew what was wrong. Miranda hated to say it out load, “Not false contractions….real contractions.”

Jack, who had been on guard, looked down at the two of them in horror, “She’s going into labor?! NOW?!”

* * *

The sound of gunfire was deafening. The amount of firepower aimed at Shepard and her small team was overwhelming. She predicted that their entrance would gather a lot of attention, as per her plan, but waves of enemies kept coming.

“Just how many fucking mercs to his fucker buy?!” Shepard shouted over to Aria on her flank. She and the Asari had fallen back behind some steel plating that was peeled up from the floor by their “entrance”. Grunt and Garrus were hiding behind the smoking remains of Aria’s small luxury cruiser they came in on. All four of them were taking pot shots at the oncoming waves. To Shepard’s surprise, it wasn’t just Red Suns that they were dealing with. It seems this rogue agent of the Shadow Broker had purchased a lot of LOKI mechs and Heavy mechs.

Garrus ducked back into cover after taking out a couple of robotic mechs with his sniper rifle, “Hahne-Kedar has no need for these army models anymore, they must have been sold cheap on the black market!”

Grunt tossed a handful of grenades at an incoming Heavy mech, “I hate robots! They don’t scream when they die!”

“Quiet whining and keep shooting!” Shepard unloaded a clip of fire amno into the Heavy Mech and it went down. However more were coming to take over the fallen. Another wave of LOKI mechs and Heavies. The four retaliated with more firepower. But then the mechs all began to teetered off balance as the ground began to shake. The building shook violently, as if from an aftershock of an explosion. Cracks formed in the concrete and metal plating began to buckle. Shepard and her crew braced against the tremor while most of the LOKI fell face first into the metal flooring.

“Aria, while they’ll down, let’s rip em to pieces!” Shepard’s biotics flared around her, getting ready to charge.

Aria huffed and copied the human, “You owe me a new ship Shepard.”

Shepard grunted, “I’ll buy you a new one.” The two burst to the frontlines and smashed the LOKI mechs’s forward line. With a short horrific display of biotic power from the two, they made quick work of the welcome party. Shepard was a bit relieved to find that there wasn’t another wave of them. But that didn’t mean they were in the clear. This rogue agent probably had a lot hiding in this physicality. It was an old military hanger with several floors and chambers. And Liara and the other girls were being held hostage somewhere in here.

During their short pause of battle, Garrus was typing away at his Omni tool, “I should be within range of Tali’s communications. Her beacon has her somewhere on the top floor. Hopefully with enough luck……Tali? Tali can you hear me?” He nervously typed away on his Omni tool, looking for the right frequency.

_“….*static*….Garrus? Oh Keelah, it’s so good to hear your voice!_ ”Tali’s frequency was coming over Garrus’s coms which he quickly linked to Grunt, Aria, and Shepard’s frequencies.

The turian let out a relieved sigh, “You too. Are you alright?”

“ _A minor suit breech, but I’m fine_.” Her voice sounded alittle frantic.

Shepard butted in once she was able to link coms, “Tali! Is Liara with you?”

Tali huffed, “ _Yes, we are all together. Hang on, I’m linking everyone’s frequencies up to this channel_.”

Shepard’s leg bounced impatiently as she scanned the hanger for any signs of other enemies. Already she was looking for a staircase or an elevator.

“ _Shepard, glad to have you come crash in on the party_.” Jack’s voice came over the frequency.

Miranda’s voice followed, “ _Thank goodness you’re here Shepard_.”

The red head let out a sigh of relief that she shared with Garrus, “Where’s Liara?”

A pained cry blasted into their ears, Liara was screaming in what sounded like agony over the frequency. All four of them were stunned with sudden deafness from the sere volume of her cries. And Shepard was back to distress upon hearing her wife in agony, “Liara!”

“ _Shepard!_ ” Her voice sounded fearful, pained and desperate.

Miranda was hushing her softly, “ _Shepard, there’s no easy way to say this, but Liara is entering the beginning stages of labor._ ”

A bomb went off in Shepard’s chest. She wasn’t ready to hear this. No that couldn’t be right. Now? Right now, her daughter was coming right now?! Of all the times for their daughter to arrive was in the heat of a battlefield. Surrounded by death, violence and threat. Being held hostage under a crazy rogue agent who had mistaken the Shadow Broker’s identity. All Shepard could think about was how lonely Liara must be feeling, to be in excruciating pain without her bondmate to link to for strength. And she was shot too on top of all of this. The sniper shot she took when those Red Suns broke into their apartment and kidnapped her. All of this was happening because of a case of mistaken identity. This rogue agent thought Shepard was the Shadow Broker, and by using Liara against her he would remain in control until his demands were met. But if he were to learn the truth, if this agent found out Shepard wasn’t the real Shadow Broker, she feared Liara would be suffering a fate far worse.

“ _Shepard?_ ” Miranda repeated.

Garrus filled in for Shepard’s lack of response. Being Shepard’s second in commander and her best friend, he was always there to pick up Shepard’s steps, “We got a fix on your location. Are you guys safe? Can you stay put?” His hand firmly grasped Shepard’s shoulder, trying to pull her back into the moment.

A series of shots from a shotgun came on the frequency, Jack barked, “ _Negative. We have Red Suns bastards closing in on us. They’re not too happy we broke out of our cell_.”

Liara’s wailing kept coming. Even through her N7 armor, Garrus could feel Shepard’s shoulders growing more tense from the sound of her wife.

Miranda was taking some shots with her assault rifle, “ _Liara’s contractions have us grounded. We can try to move her in between them. But I highly advise an emergency pickup Shepard. She doesn’t have much time_.”

“Normandy is on her way. Estimated time 25 minutes. Doctor Chakwas will be aboard.” Garrus returned.

Another one of those tremors shook the hanger, it felt like a large boulder had struck the ground. The tremor vibrated up their spines. Aria finally chimed in, “You guys are causing a ruckus up there. If you keep that up, you’ll destroy any stairs we can find to get up to you.”

Jack responded, “ _Aria? Hey Your Majesty that ain’t us! We thought it was you_.”

Grunt scanned the hanger as more cracks began to form in the foundation of the physicality, “I don’t like this. That boom feels all too familiar.”

Garrus lightly punched Shepard’s shoulder plate, “We have to get to them fast before this whole building comes down. Shepard!”

The human found herself froze in place. Her green eyes searching in a lost void of thought.

“Shepard!” Aria snapped at her.

Move damnit. Shepard chanted to herself. She was stuck.

“ _Shepard_!” cried Miranda on the com link.

She’s coming, your daughter is coming! They both need me! Her entire body was on fire.

“ _Shepard_!!” Liara’s voice broke through. It was the spark. It was Shepard’s trigger to spring into action. She started running before her brain realized where she was going. Her limbs felt like they were pumping with lava, her chest felt like an inferno. Up. She had to find a way up.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> closing in on the end!

“Move! Move!” Jack ordered as she laid down a shockwave to cover them. Tali and Miranda guarded Liara’s front and rear as they headed down a stairwell. There was no way they were taking any elevators, not with the tremors happening so frequently now. They were going off every minute with no indication of what could be the source.

“Liara how are you holding up?” Tali called as she led the four of them down the stairs.

Liara let out a tiny high pitched whimper. She would be lying if she said she was ok. Everything hurt. From her bullet wound in her shoulder to the strain of her legs. Speed walking was about as fast as she could go. Every encounter with some Red Suns mercs or LOKI mechs felt like a huge obstacle, she felt like a burden. Jack and Miranda were fighting tirelessly as their offense and defense while Tali literally carried her across each floor and down to the next one. She felt completely useless. She was a prodigy with her biotics, a damn fine soldier on the battlefield. She helped take out Banshees, Marauders, Cerberus agents and Reapers for Athame’s sake. And here she was struggling down a flight of stairs. “I’m standing.” She responded to her dear friend.

“If we keep moving in between your contractions, we can hopefully catch up to Shepard.” Miranda switched with Tali and took back her position as point. Tali lent an arm for Liara to lean on as she descended down the last few steps.

“ _A few more flights! We’re almost on your location_.” Garrus called out on their com link.

“ _Liara._ ” Came Shepard’s firm voice. “ _Hold out a bit longer, we’re almost there_.”

Liara wanted to respond, to affirm Shepard that she could. But all that came out was a tiny whimper. Another tremor ripped through the building, fully triggering another hefty contraction. It rendered the poor asari to her knees. The tremor was rocking the stairs, knocking lose a lot of debris. Miranda huddled herself close to cover Liara as did Tali. Jack trapped them all in a protective barrier as larger chunks of the building began to fall.

“Fuck! What is that?!” Jack exclaimed.

Garrus grunted, “ _Maybe they’re trying to blow the place up with us inside_.”

“ _That wouldn’t make any sense, why a series of little explosions and not a big one_?” Aria pointed out.

Grunt huffed, “ _That sound….I know I’ve heard it before_.”

Once the tremor was through with its aftershocks, Jack reduced the barrier and maintained guard of the stairwell. Liara was fully under another heavy contraction, they would have to wait it out under this stairwell before they could move again. “It’s an explosion you big dumb dinosaur. We’re use to hearing them by now…”

But another tremor began to resonate the physicality. Unlike all the previous tremors which felt like some giant hammer pounding at the planet’s surface. This one started soft and grew with intensity. Like something was coming up from the surface. Jack braced everyone with another barrier. The staircase violently began to shake, larger chunks were breaking off from above. But the sounds of crumbling rock and ripping metal were overshadowed by the roaring sound of an all too familiar creature. A high pitched shriek with a venomous echo.

“ _THRESHER_!”

A giant mass of hardened flesh and teeth came up from the floor leading into the next room. The entirety of the next room was eaten away by the gapping mouth of this massive beast. As soon as the floor was gone, it snuck back into its deep dark hole. The tremor of its movements faded.

Grunt shouted, “ _That banging from earlier. It was no bomb, it’s a Keystone! Like in my Rite of Passage!_ ”

Aria gritted her teeth, “ _A Maw Hammer to summon Threshers_.”

Garrus panicked, “ _If this rogue agent has a Hammer and he’s pushing Threshers on us, then he truly is crazy. Just like those sand blasted freaks at Purgatory_.”

There was a sound of crumbling metal combined with a grunt from Shepard, “ _Another distraction. I bet that bastard is going for the Broker monitors at our apartment. That coward probably isn’t even here!!_ ” More sounds of crumbling metal. If Liara was to guess, her bondmate was taking out her anger on some debris.

Once that one Thresher had buried itself in the depths of the planet’s crust, Jack released the barrier and examined their way forward. That damn creature had taken out half of the floor, leaving a big gap between them and the next flight of stairs. “Fuck, looks like you need to come to us. After that, we need to find a safe way down and fast! If we have Threshers chewing up this building, we have minutes left.”

“ _Normandy’s ETA 10 minutes_.”

Miranda held Liara close, offering her a hand to squeeze. Tali took her other. Liara was literally caught between a rock and a hard place, while having her insides being ripped out. Her wails of pain echoed in the stairwell. Her poor daughter wanted to come out, her tiny little biotic field was flashing around her globe of a stomach in distress. Liara thought it funny, her daughter was so desperate to get out at the worst possible moment maybe because Liara was in danger. Much like how Shepard always said, perhaps their daughter was dying to get out to protect her mother. She wanted to see battle and be part of the action much like her father. Once she was finally born into this galaxy, she definitely deserved a strong name.

“I see you!” Jack shouted and waved her arms to 4 people entering the floor from across the massive gap. There was a moment hesitation as Shepard, Grunt, Garrus and Aria all searched for an option of how to get to them and then get out of the building within a timely manner. But they were cut off by the shrieking sound of incoming Thresher. The cave dweller had returned to cause more damage, but this time it sensed the presences of warm blooded lifeforms. It turned in direction of the 4 bodies that had ascended to this floor and let out a terrifying acid filled shriek. Grunt and Garrus ducked behind cover of some overturned desks. Aria took cover behind some rubble. But Shepard didn’t hide. She wasn’t going to back down. This beast was literally standing in the way between her and her wife. After being attacked in public at a club, having Liara kidnapped and now leaving them to die on this goddamn planet, Shepard had had enough. The sensible thing to do when being attacked by a thresher would be to duck under cover and blast it with a powerful weapon. But Shepard was beyond anything sensible at this point. Against everyone else’s instinct which was to hide, Shepard began charging forward towards the beast. She supercharged up her shields and her biotics pulsed around her. With a blood curling cry, she biotically charged for the beast’s mouth, slamming roughly into its lower jaw. She then grabbed hold of one of its mandibles to stay attached and began stabbing its blue glowing eyes with her Omni-Blade. The beast roared in agony, it shook violently to get the menacing human off. But Shepard was relentless. She ripped off more chunks of the mighty creature, her biotic barrier shielding her from its acid blood. She had a screaming match with the Thresher Maw, her terrible battle cry versus the beast’s cries of pain. The fiery red head went for a weak spot she had created by tearing off its armored plating and blasted its brains out with a biotic punch. The creature began to collapse lifeless back into its hole. Shepard jumped off and reached for the stairwell. All 4 women, including her wife, were gawking at her. Even her squadmates beyond the gap were dumbfounded.

But Shepard wasted no time to bask in the glory of being the first human to probably defeat a Thresher Maw single handedly. She slammed down to her knees and huddled in close to Liara, her green eyes were melting with worry mixed with a strange warmth. Her presenses alone was enough to make Liara’s pain feel insufficient. Even if they were in a crumbling building, crawling with mercs and mechs, that was slowly collapsing with Threshers surrounding them, Liara knew it would all be ok.

Shepard tried to keep her eyes focused on Liara’s blue ones. If she took her irises away, they would scan the damage that had been down to her. The burned ring around her neck, the bullet wound in her shoulder, her body trembling with fatigue and pain. Every new detail Shepard would pick up of the negative state Liara was in, the fire in her eyes grew. She had to steal herself away from it, those blue pools led her back in. Despite how much pain she was in, Liara’s eyes were smiling at her. Her loving presence and courage was giving Shepard the necessary control to harness her inner fire. She pulled her blue lips in for a warm kiss. She could feel Liara lean heavily against her, as if relieved to have Shepard’s strength. She was so wrapped up in Liara’s warmth that she barely noticed the meld she was creating. Shepard accepted her mental embrace. It took several moments for Shepard to see past all the negative feelings and experiences this whole situation has put her through. She could feel Liara’s bullet wound, the maddening contractions of her pelvis and the exhaustion of enduring the biotic suppression collar. But Liara’s lips reaffirmed her that desperate the pain, she was ok. Because Shepard was here now.

The brilliant glow of a third mind began to enter the meld. The definite light of their daughter. She was restless. Their daughter’s thoughts were a blurring mess of distress and longing. She wanted to come out and finally be with them. Her biotics flared in frustration.

Shepard cradled the fussy blue biotic light, and cooed her, “ _Soon, very soon little one.”_

The meld ended abruptly when the building began to tremble with movement of another Thresher Maw. It was slithering around the physicality, probably closing in on some Red Suns on the other side.

“Normandy is closing in, we gotta get out of this building!” Garrus shouted from over the gap.

Shepard blinked her eyes once, she centered herself as her mind untangled itself from the meld. All it took was one second for her to fall back into her organized fiery chaos to take back command of her squad. Her mind was racing for options. The map of the physicality flashed before her eyes, if she remembered correctly, there is an open hanger just below their location that led to an air field. And conveniently the fastest way down to that level would be to fall down the hole that dead Thresher Maw had created.

“We have 4 very powerful biotics, we need to make an elevator for ourselves to get down to the ground level.” Shepard ordered, picking up Liara in her arms. Everyone was still looking at Shepard like she was crazy, as if it wasn’t crazy enough that she just took down a Thresher but now she was asking for a crazy biotic stunt. However this stunt seemed feasible. Miranda nodded to Jack and then looked over to Aria who was lingering at the edge of the gap, awaiting a signal. In sync, Miranda and Jack lifted a heavy slab of cement and pulled it over the gap. Tali, Garrus and Grunt boarded the blue pulsing slab as Miranda, Aria and Jack took corners. Shepard carefully stepped out on the crudely made elevator and added her biotics. The 4 of them grunted from the strain of having to share a biotic field with others but as they controlled a slow descend, they were able to adjust to each other’s wild biotic fields.

With much success, they were able to reach the open hanger that stretched out to an air field. The downside, the hanger and much of the air field were littered with LOKI mechs, heavy mechs and Red Suns. All with their guns trained on the 8 of them. The 4 biotics kept their field up and heightened it up for powerful shielding.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to shoot our way out.” Jack muttered as her fingers trembled from the heavy biotic strain.

“Shadow Broker.” That slimy voice from the hostage message was even worse to hear in person. On the air field, a tiny ship was being ready for transport. A hooded turian walked out of its landing pad. He was looking nervous and surprised, however he was hiding it under a thin veil of coolness. “If you took down an army of Reapers, I should have guessed that you would be no match against some vigorous Thresher Maws.” He advanced towards their barrier bubble.

Shepard’s eyes narrowed as she locked in on the turian. This man who nearly killed her wife and unborn child. This man who invaded their home. This man who slapped a biotic collar on Liara that nearly killed her. He must die.

Liara began to squirm a little in Shepard’s arms. Her eyes matched Shepard’s. Locked on to this target like a pathetic piece of prey. She wanted to fight him, she wanted him dead.

The turian gestured to his army, “But clearly you are outnumbered. My men and a couple of wild Threshers versus you Shepard. I suspect you only have moments left to live before the Threshers close in on our location. You can either give me the key to your role as Shadow Broker now, or I shall leave you to parish and I’ll help myself to your control at your home at the Citadel. I doubt you would want your asari and spawn to be eaten by Threshers.”

Liara wormed her way out of Shepard’s arms. When her feet touched the ground, she wasn’t Liara T’Soni who was heavily pregnant with Admiral Shepard’s daughter. She was the leader of the largest information network in the Milky Way Galaxy. She stepped forward slowly, breaking off from the shielding bubble and within one of her own.

Her rogue agent cocked his eyebrow and stepped forward towards the angry asari accompanied with some krogans.

Liara’s voice, although it came out a bit strained, was her usual firm Shadow Broker tone, “Agent 1044, you are terminated from the Shadow Broker network. Clearly when hiring you, I didn’t realize you would be so naïve to think you could overthrow me. Let alone be dumb enough to confuse who the real Shadow Broker truly is.” Liara pinged up her Omni-tool and displayed a hologram layout of her portable Shadow Broker network. It really wasn’t worth it to explain herself to this low life. But it was worth it to see the look at the turian’s face when he realized just how mistaken he was and how he ruined his chances of getting a hold of the network. His mandibles hanging down low, his eyes white with shock. It was so delicious to soak it in, right before Liara latched out with her Omni-blade and stabbed him right in the throat. Dark blue blood dripped from his mouth. His krogan henchmen barely had time to react as she deepened the blade and sliced his neck across. He would bleed out in seconds and thus end the threat of a rogue agent overthrowing the Shadow Broker.

The two krogans roared in surprise. They pounded on her barrier and then began to open fire. Liara could feel her shield barrier weakening against their attack. Her 7 comrades behind her rushed to her aid but they wouldn’t make it in time.

“INCOMING!” came a gruff voice from above.

In the blink of an eye, one of the Red Sun krogans was completely crushed by a large warrior in red armor. Urdont Wrex had crash landed on top of one of Liara’s assailants and then unloaded 2 shots from his shotgun into the other. “Sorry to keep you waiting Sister.” He chuckled over to Liara.

As Shepard fell in next to Liara’s side with her shield, a large shadow loomed ahead. The Normandy parked itself over head. The hull was open, the Calvary had arrived. Their friends descended down on to the battlefield. It was go time.

Everyone from Samara to EDI, Javik to Ashley. Jacob, Zaheer, Kasumi, and Vega. Jack let out a bombastic cry when she saw the rest of the old squad. They all surrounded Shepard and Liara, the old crew were all itching for a fight. An army of mercs and mechs would be a cake walk. Dodging Threshers would be a nice added challenge. They had to get aboard the Normandy, Liara was the top priority. They had to get her to the Citadel’s Huerta Memorial Hospital as fast as possible.

Shepard clutched Liara tightly to her, “Protect Liara at all costs! Everyone get back aboard the Normandy!” She ordered as the bullets began to fly.

The hanger and air field turned into a battlefield. LOKI mechs fell to pieces, Red Sun bodies began to pile up. Biotics flew, magazines clips emptied, ecstatic battle cries rang. In a glorious minute, it felt like everyone was actually enjoying themselves kicking some serious ass. Everyone was stretching out their legs like the good old days. For a moment it felt righteous. But then the ground began to tremble again. Liara clutched tightly to Shepard’s armor as she succumbed to another intense contraction. Threshers were coming.

The ground began to crack and give way. Luckily they were outside, the worry of having a building collapsing on them was now replaced if the ground beneath them would swallow them up.

“Joker! Land her down!” Shepard shouted over her com link.

The Normandy softly began to touch down near the beginning of the air strip connected to the building. A Thresher Maw surfaced and tried to take a chunk of the ship. Luckily the SR2 was equipped with heavy shielding but she shouldn’t stick around for long. “ _Everyone better get on fast! This baby ain’t gonna be Thresher food_!” Joker called over the radio.

With the end goal in site, everyone began to form together again. They had to form a line and fall back to the ship. But that Maw Hammer had did a very good job of irritating any nearby ground dwellers. Thresher Maws of various sizes began popping up all around the hanger and air field. Each trying to take a shot at either the Normandy crew, the ship or the enemy. The Threshers were slowing down the crew’s progress to get to the ship.

Miranda, who originally was right behind Shepard and Liara, had fallen behind to take down a Heavy Mech that was gunning for the pregnant asari. She stayed a second too late. The ground crumbled beneath her feet and gave way. Luckily with her reflects, she was able to grab the ledge. But that Heavy mech had one dirty trick up its sleeve before it plummeted down a Thresher hole. It fired a tiny missle at Miranda’s dangling body. It hit her square in the back and exploded on impact.

“MIRI!” Jack scrambled to the edge and grabbed for Miranda’s hand before she let go. She was alright, her biotic shields taking most of the damage but she needed medical. A big scorch burn was on her back. Jack was about to lift Miranda up into her arms and race back to the Normandy, when a Thresher emerged from the hole. It lunged down upon them to swallow them both whole. Jack placed up a barrier as she stood protectively over Miranda’s fatigued body. Jack’s arms were shaking. The Thresher continued to bite down hard on her weakening barrier. Jack screamed as she dug deep for more biotic power. Blood began to pour down from her nose from the heavy strain. She had overused her biotic powers, much like Miranda herself. From the battle in the apartment, to be held hostage, and fighting an endless amount of enemies throughout the building to this, their biotics were on their last fuel tank.

But even with a Thresher Maw chewing and slamming down on her barrier, Jack managed to let out a chuckle. “Hehe, this might either be the worst or the most badass time to ask you something Miri.” Considering that she was saving Miranda from being eaten by a Thresher, she saved it up to badass. “I’ve had this bottled up for a long time now, been carrying this around for several months. I didn’t want to overshadow Liara’s baby with this because it meant a lot to you. But damnit, I can’t think of a better time to say this….”

Miranda was looking up at Jack completely dumbfounded, “You’re not pregnant are you?”

Jack’s prideful look fell, “What? No! I mean yes, eventually I think we should have kids. I want kids….but…..Miri…”

“Really?”

“Damnit Miranda, Im trying to ask you! Will you marry me?” Jack blurted out.

Miranda’s brow scrunched, “You’re asking me that now?! Seriously?!”

A biotic shockwave stunned the gnawing Thresher to go back in its hole. Aria stood before Jack’s barrier looking impatient, “Do you two wanna stay here to finish your moment, because we got a ship to catch.”

The 3 biotics took the rear of the line as the crew began to fall into the Normandy. Garrus, Ashley and Tali were laying down cover fire from the loading ramp while the others surrounded Shepard and Liara as they rushed in. It was a mad dash as the rest of the crew hobbled in. The ship began to take off but not without a last few strikes from the Threshers.

As everyone flooded into the Cargo Bay, Grunt stood on the edge of the loading ramp barrier. He was chuckling to himself as he pulled out his new favorite toy. The M-920 Cain. As the Normandy was beginning its take off, Grunt took aim at the various Threshers that were squirming towards the loading ramp’s entrance. With one pull of the trigger, the gun began to glow brightly. As the bullet dislodged from the barrel, it impacted the nearest Thresher. The detonation of the Cain’s potential was massive. Taking out 3 Threshers and a few ground mercs that were still left on the air field. Fleshy bits of meat scattered the air field with a mushroom cloud explosion.

The Normandy was now clear for takeoff. Grunt chuckled more to himself, “I fucking hate Threshers.”


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's here, she's finally here.

“Move! Move! Out of the way!” Shepard called as she sprang out of the elevator with Liara in her arms. As soon as she boarded the ship she had made a beeline for the med bay. She was extremely thankful that Garrus was able to call in Chakwas for this rescue mission. The kind old doctor was waiting for her just outside the med bay door, ushering her in.

“Come, set her down.” The Doctor went right to work. Liara was desperately clinging to Shepard, even though she was finally resting in the comforts of a hospital bed, the pain never stopped. Her contractions were getting worse.

“Don’t leave me.” She pleaded.

“Im not leaving you sweetie.” Shepard repeated kissed her forehead, she allowed for Liara to squeeze down on her hand as hard as she wanted.

Dr. Chakwas waved her omni-tool over Liara multiple times in various places. A flash of worry spread across her face which made her rush to her desk scrambling to find certain items. Shepard didn’t like the frantic movements she was making, and the look on her face didn’t help either.

The old woman waved her omni tool over Liara one more time, applying more medi gel to Liara’s bullet wound, “Jeff, how long do we have until we reach Huerta?” She called out on the com link.

Shepard really didn’t like the sound of that.

“ _She’s going on all thrusters. Arrival time: 2 hrs.”_ Joker responded.

The old woman muttered something under her breath and then gave Shepard a confirming look, “I apologize for the crudeness of my setup but we have no other choice. Liara you’re going to have to deliver the baby right now.”

Liara clenched Shepard’s hand harder, “Now?!”

“She’s coming out fast. You have to start pushing dear.” Chakwas frantically looked to Liara and then the flaring of biotic power that was emanating from her belly. The blue flares soon took hold of Liara’s entire body and her screams only became louder.

“Doc!” Shepard panicked. Liara’s and their baby’s biotic surges were merging together. The room began to spark with intense biotic energy.

“Well this isn’t good.” The old woman began to hover in the air.

* * *

Jack and Miranda were holding each other up at this point, both of them were too exhausted, biotically, physically and emotionally. After Shepard made a mad dash to the elevator for the med bay, much like the rest of the crew, they gathered around the mess hall just outside. It was hard to hear. Liara had been wailing in pain since their capture, but hearing them muffled in the med bay had an eerie loudness to it. It also didn’t help that everyone was standing around in silence. Making Liara’s screams feel louder. Jack wiped the stream of blood coming from her nose and tried to look out at the crew. Literally everyone was here. Some were injured from their battle but all minor much like Jack with a few scratches and a bloody nose. All standing idly by. It was oddly….humble. Each person in this hall had laid down their lives for Shepard. They’ve all seen a lot of death together in this ship. It felt weirdly charming that life would soon be born on the Normandy. Everyone was staring with intensity at the blank med bay blinds that were drawn. Everyone feared Liara’s condition as well as the condition of Shepard’s daughter. In the back of their minds, they all prepared to fear the worst. Like the soldiers that they were, they hoped for the best and feared the worst.

Miranda was fidgeting nervously in Jack’s arms. She could tell she wanted to be in there. To make sure Liara and the baby were alright. But she was too exhausted to make a decision. She winced in pain as Jack briefly made contact with her singed back.

“You never gave me an answer.” Jack tried to occupy her mind with something other than the wailing coming from the med bay. She brushed at a dirty bloodied scratch across Miranda’s cheek.

Miranda’s eyes flashed with surprise and then she chuckled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t answer, I was a bit too mesmerized by you holding off a Thresher Maw with just your biotics.”

Jack huffed with pride, “While proposing.”

Miranda smiled wide. That moment felt so much like Jack. Her eyes twinkled as she recalled that stupid grin on her face as she stated her question. She obviously knew the answer to her question, and Jack could feel her answer in the way she held her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Garrus had to chime in.

“Technically Shepard took out a Thresher with her bare hands.”

And the moment was ruined. Both of the biotics sighed with discontent.

Grunt pointed his finger, joining the conversation, “I took out a whole herd of them by myself.”

“It was 3 of them and you had the Cain, that’s basically cheating.” Garrus retorted.

If Jack’s biotics weren’t fucked right now, she would totally blast these two assholes so she could continue where she left off. But that moment never continued. The med bay began to illuminate with a powerful blue light and pulsed with biotic waves. Miranda tensed in Jack’s embrace. She knew what that meant. And her fears were confirmed when Dr. Chakwas poked her head out from the med bay in search for her.

“Ms. Lawson. Liara requests your aid. And I may require further help from any biotics that are able.” Her once chipper English accent was now frantic and worrisome. A pulse of biotic waves knocked her down to her knees.

Miranda was on the Doctor before Jack could even the register the thought to help. Jack and Miranda helped her to her feet. At some point Aria wormed her way past the group of worried crew members. Jack must have been hallucinating from all the hits she’d taken, but Aria actually looked concerned.

“The baby’s biotics? You don’t have any biotic dampens?” She pushed past the 3 of them towards the delivering mother. Immediately another powerful biotic wave erupted throughout the med bay, Aria held up a barrier and slowly began pushing through.

Chakwas adjusted herself, “None that would be safe for an asari birth.”

Miranda’s eyes went wide, Jack knew that something wasn’t right, “She’s delivering now? But there are so many things we need to prepare for her and the baby for birth! We need to get her to Huerta!”

Aria extended her barrier to cover the other 3, she kept pushing against the biotic pulses that were growing stronger. “Yeah I know. Asari babies have a nasty habit of emitting a shit ton of biotic energy during birth.” Aria’s hands were shaking. Either the stain of the battle had taken its toll or Shepard and Liara’s daughter truly is a biotic prodigy. Passed Aria’s barrier and the various blue sparking waves of biotics, Jack could see Liara clinging to the hospital bed for dear life. Her screams made it almost impossible to hear Aria or even the Doctor. And poor Shepard was emitting her own biotic barrier to keep herself attached to Liara’s trembling form.

“What do we do?” Jack looked helplessly at the Doctor. Even Chakwas seemed overwhelmed.

Miranda snapped forward, “We’ll proceed with creating a biotic dampening field around them. It will take a lot of effort. Doctor you and me will deliver the baby. Jack, Aria….”  
Aria nodded her head, “Not my first Asari birth. Zero cmon, this kid is kicking hard.”

Jack winced at the nickname, but she knew better than to make the Queen of Omega repeat herself. She stood beside her and joined her once again in forming a biotic field. The merging of her energy was still foreign and weird, Aria’s biotics were wild much like Jack’s untamable power. However both of them were heavily stained, their entire limbs trembled. Luckily as they finally merged, the stain was less. Now it just felt like both of them were holding back the weight of a massive boulder instead of just one of them. Aria and Jack closed the barrier tightly, condensing the display of the biotics to be contained to be just around the hospital bed.

Miranda grabbed some alcohol and sterilized her hands, “Great. Now begin merging with the baby’s biotics and dampen her power.”

Jack already found it difficult to sync with Aria’s, now she was going to have to merge with crazy out of control Asari fetus. More blood began to drip from her nose as her biotics and Aria’s fused with Liara’s raw power and the baby’s.

“Shepard you have to get Liara under control.” Miranda shouted over the mother’s screaming.

The red head snapped her head about, her biotics were flaring to protect herself, a thin trail of blood was coming from her nose as well. The poor Commander had been enduring the power of both her bondmate and her child by herself. Once Jack and Aria had condensed the biotic flare up to just around Liara’s body, Shepard added her own biotic power to Aria’s and Jack’s. With one hand up on the blue barrier, she grabbed for Liara’s hand with the other. “Meld….Liara meld! Share your pain with me, give it all to me if you have to! I got you sweetie!”

Aria nodded over to Miranda who was removing Liara’s pants, “I’m surprised you know how to cater to an Asari birth.” Miranda cracked a smile and then fixated herself to the task at hand.

Jack clenched her teeth as the baby’s biotics continued to pulse against her barrier. She watched as Liara’s eyes fluttered open, they were as dark as an empty night sky. Her screaming dropped in volume, saving Jack’s hearing. And the biotic flare up was a little easier to handle. The air became less tense as the room focused on Miranda’s instructions. Miranda’s commands turned to coos of motivation as the hard part came. And Jesus Christ Jack had to turn away for most of it. She closed her eyes and focused on her weakening biotics. But that only made the squishy sounds and Liara’s laborious pushes even louder. She tried to focus on Miranda’s voice instead. Despite the mental and physical exhaustion that she was probably under, she sounded vibrant and bubbly. This was everything that Miranda wanted, to deliver this baby. While everyone outside was probably worried and Shepard too as she clutched on to Liara physically and mentally, Jack did not fear. She knew Liara and the baby would be ok. Because Miranda was here.

* * *

After what seemed like several long grueling minutes of tense blue biotic pulsing and Liara’s hoarse screams, it finally began to cease. Muffled voices could be heard inside the med bay but it was hard to discern who was talking and what was being said. Several more long minutes followed with the crew still stunned in silence. With each second that past, the tighter everyone got. Tali was holding on to Garrus with a death like grip. Vega was tapping his fingers against his armor with nervous rhythm while Ashley leaned on him. Even Javik seemed tenser than his usual self.

Everyone seemed to take a breath in for the first time as the med bay door opened. Shepard, still clad in her N7 armor, stepped out holding a bundle in her arms. Her face was a blur of so many different emotions. Fear, relief, uncertainty, happy. Tears were welling in her eyes as she stared down at the bundle and then finally up to her old crew.

A confident smile spread across Shepard’s face. “She’s here. This is Athena everyone.”

The crew’s tense looks all turned to warm smiles as they all swarmed Shepard and the baby with soft footsteps. Shepard’s newborn daughter, Athena, was the cuteness thing anyone had ever seen. She was swaddled tightly in a white blanket, her cute blue purplish face poking out. She had plump cheeks and a button nose. She had faint white freckling along her crest similar to her mothers. Athena’s face was contorted in an odd expression, her eyes firmly shut and unhappy. Like Shepard if she was rudely woken up without her morning cup of coffee. Everyone made it a point to mention how Athena’s face looked so much like her father.

“She’s real cute Skipper.” Ashley whispered.

“A fine addition to the Normandy.” Javik chimed.

“Athena,” Garrus mulled over the name, “Very fitting.”

“HAHA!” came Wrex’s booming voice. Unlike everyone else who was maintaining a quiet tone, Wrex boosted. “A beautiful offspring Shepard! My children and your daughter are destined for great things!”

Athena began to wail. Everyone turned to Wrex with distain. Shepard let out a tiny chuckle, “Thank you everyone. She probably wants to return to her mother.”

Tali pulled slightly on Shepard’s arm, “How is Liara?” Her voice dripping with worry.

Shepard smiled, “Completely exhausted after this whole thing. But doing well. I can’t thank you guys enough for this.” She addressed her whole crew before ducking back into the med bay.

* * *

Jack must have passed out at some point after the birth. She woke up on one of the med bay beds. Her entire body was sore and her head was buzzing as if she was hungover. Her nostrils were itchy from all the dry crusted blood from her overexertion. She definitely needed a break from using her biotics.

As Jack scanned the room, she was a bit surprised at what she found. Aria was resting in a chair beside her, her arms crossed and her head leaning to the side as she soundlessly slept. Even in her sleep, she looked intimating. Shepard’s N7 armor was scattered in pieces all along the floor of Liara’s hospital bed. The two new parents were nuzzled up together, fast asleep in the tiny bed. They were completely out of it, and who could blame them. Liara’s bullet wound was properly bandaged and Shepard was cradling her close. They went through one hell of a situation. However their newborn daughter wasn’t snuggling up between them. Wasn’t it standard to have a baby clinging to their mother after birth?

Jack’s eyes fell on Chakwas’s desk. The back of the chair was facing her but a familiar head of black hair was occupying it. As Jack stepped closer, her heart began to melt. Miranda, once called the ice queen and the ruthless operative of Cerberus, was gingerly holding the asari infant with care to her bare chest. Miranda had zipped down her black and white catsuit to reveal her milky colored chest. It contrasted strangely with Athena’s blue complexion but the babe was sleeping soundlessly. She was lulled to sleep by the warmth of Miranda’s skin. But it was Miranda’s expression that had Jack smitten. She was half asleep, probably just as tired as Liara and Jack herself, but she had this smile on her lips that refused to falter. A glowing aura that Jack couldn’t help but fall victim to. This moment in time was too perfect. Jack wasn’t normally one for memorabilia, but being back on the Normandy triggered her sentimentality and gosh darnit this moment was too precious to not take a picture of. The sound of her Omni tool activating made Miranda’s tired blue eyes look up at her fiancé. And suddenly the picture was even more perfect.

“Taking the first picture of baby Athena?” Miranda gave a soft yawn.

“Yeah I was thinking of making a scrapbook.” Jack whispered sarcastically. And only because Shepard and Liara looked devastatingly tired over on that tiny hospital bed, Jack snapped a pic of the lovely couple. “The savior of the galaxy, starting her newest mission: parenthood.” Jack silently mocked her former Commander. “If this was just the start of it, they are gonna need our help a lot more in the future.” And why not for good measure snap a pic of the fearsome Queen.

“Put that Omni Tool down before I break the arm holding it Zero.” Aria softly demanded with her shut eyes. Jack didn’t hesitate to fulfil Aria’s request, how the fuck does Aria do that?

Miranda couldn’t help but giggle. Her chest rising only slightly disturbed the sleeping babe. Athena dug her face further into the warmth of Miranda’s skin. Goddamnit, she was glowing and Jack was resisting every urge to propose to her all over again. Sure Miranda wasn’t wearing the ring yet, but she had her hands full with the most precious baby Jack had ever seen.

“We’ll find a way.” Jack murmured down to her beloved. Even though she already proposed, and even if she knew the answer, she couldn’t resist the urge to get down on one knee. “Miri, I swear we’ll find a way to have kids. I’ll travel across the whole damn galaxy to find a way to make you happy. Fuck it, you don’t have to marry me until I do find it.” Miranda’s eyes were twinkling as if it were a mirror of the stars themselves.

“Woah woah…” Aria interrupted the tender moment. This lovely dovely conversation had officially disturbed her nap and she felt the need to intervene. “Fuck if you want kids that badly why don’t you two just kidnap a few students from your Academy, Zero.” Aria knew that Jack hated her nickname, she hated being called Zero but she especially hated when someone negatively mentions her kids.

Jack, understandably, got very defensive, “You know what Omega Blueberry, I much preferred you asleep.”

Aria crossed her arms again, rolling her shoulders back. She hated that Jack had found a nickname for her as well, “Relax Professor Zero, I know those students of yours are practically your kids anyway. But I’m guessing you’re having trouble ‘knocking up’ your girlfriend, having a hard time keeping it up?”

“Don’t speak lightly of things you don’t understand.” Jack threatened, advancing closer to the approaching asari. Her protective stance in front of Miranda held a primal wrath. Normally she could play, taunt and joke with Aria’s stubborn attitude but this topic was a sore one. Aria’s joking that she normally like to do with Jack whenever she saw her on Omega or at the Citadel wasn’t going to fly here. She was hitting on a touchy subject that was evoking Jack’s rage.

“Are you two really having a pissing contest with a sleeping baby around?” came the angry whisper of Miranda. Her icy stare was shooting daggers at both the two feuding biotics.

To Jack’s surprise, Aria softened. “You’re right, an asari baby needs several weeks of precious coddling otherwise you’ll have an unruly biotic tantrum on your hands.”

Jack took a defensive position near Miranda, “You speak as if you know first hand about babies. Can’t imagine the Queen of Omega having an offering, your ‘heirs’ would overthrow you in a heartbeat.”

It seemed Jack had also hit one of Aria’s own sore spots. But instead of mirroring Jack’s physical outburst, Aria kept her rage contained in her face and her shoulders. Her tattoos above her eyes furrowed for a bit before she turned away, looking as far away from Miranda and the babe as possible.

Miranda’s chest sank. “Aria, you’re nearly a thousand years old, surely you’ve had….”

Aria’s cold shoulders tightened, “I….” She sighed.

A soft mewing silenced the women. Little Athena had stirred awake and was looking around with her bright blue curious eyes. She could barely move her head to look around. Miranda smiled and gently pulled her off her chest, “Here. Why don’t you hold her.” She looked up at the tense asari.

For several moments, Aria hesitated. She glared down at the squirming infant that was staring back up at her with its big blues. She drew a sharp breath in and cradled the asari babe to her chest. She mirrored Miranda’s hold, it definitely didn’t look like her first time holding a newborn. The cold air between them began to warm as Aria drew in some deep breaths. “I……had a daughter once. The life I led hundreds of years ago…..well….I knew that I couldn’t have such precious people close to me. Not when I held my enemies even closer. There was just no room for her. A lesson I learned in the worst way. Since then…..I just couldn’t have that repeat again.”

Athena mewed again, squirming to find that perfect warm spot on Aria’s chest. The fearsome pirate Queen laid a warm hand on the back of the babe’s head, a small sign of affection. Athena yawned.

The human couple were captivated by Aria’s motherly hold on the babe. Miranda’s eyes pierced through Aria’s cold shielding, “I can understand. But how do you feel about it now?”

Aria glanced from Miranda, to Jack and then back to the sleeping Athena. She inhaled deeply and looked away, that was probably the only answer they would get. Within the blink of an eye, she redirected the conversation. For once she hated being the centered topic, “A human normally doesn’t know about the powerful biotic display that can happen during an asari pregnancy. You have some kind of pregnancy fetish?” Her normal snark was contrasting with the way she gently knocked Athena in her sleep.

Jack’s fist tightly clamped around a tube of medi gel. Miranda gave a soft chuckle as she sat back down in the Chakwas chair. She rolled out of her catsuit to give Jack full access to her back. She hissed when the material brushed against the singed skin. That hit she took from that Heavy Mec had spidered across her entire back. Jack was surprised that Miranda was able to hold a baby for so long much less help deliver the baby in this state. Her burn was pulsing and oozing. It made Jack feel even more proud of her. Gingerly she applied small doses of the gel along the red blisters, despite how strong Miranda was being for Athena and Liara, Jack could see through her cracks. Her girlfriend was exhausted, beaten and strained. And Aria’s comments were breaking her down. She hung her head and letting her long black hair hid her face.

“I can’t bear.” She whispered out.

Jack froze.

Aria seemed unphased, “Can’t bear the pain? Did you not just hear Liara earlier? I’m sure she was in a lot more pain than you.”

Jack wanted to smack the tattoos off of Aria’s face. If only she wasn’t tenderly holding Athena, Jack would teach her a lesson.

Miranda cupped one hand on her lower stomach. Her cracks were growing wider by Aria’s contemptuous joke. “My father genetically grew me to be the most perfect human being. I never shared his vision of perfection. To be his legacy. Even with that bastard gone, it can’t change what I am. And, ironically, turns out I can’t have a legacy either.”

Jack watched as each of Miranda’s words shaped Aria’s expression. She went from moderately disinterested to passively interested. The only part of her that gave it away was her eyes. Aria had a good poker face, but it was hard to keep up the act for long. Not when they shared so much already, especially with a sleeping baby in her arms. Jack placed a comforting hand on Miranda’s shoulder, away from the burns. She gripped it hard. She bled all of those words she proposed with into that grip. She wouldn’t marry Miranda until she found a way to make her happy. She made a promise on her soul that she would give just about anything to reverse the damage Miranda’s horrendous father did to her.

The room was quiet again, save for the soft snoring of Shepard and the occasional noise from Athena. “Happy endings are overrated.” Aria’s harsh sarcastic tone cut through the air. “Shepard has always had this obnoxious view of how she wants the future to be. Her entire crew reeks of her philosophy, you all follow her with this delusional hope for a better future. It’s all so sickening. And yet she has rubbed off on me, much I hate to admit it. She helped save Omega with me and took down one of the galaxy’s most insane catastrophes and lived. Hard to argue about the success of her drive. You two served under her and followed her into a suicide mission, you took down the Reapers together. I’m sure with some of that obnoxious Shepard drive, you can get what you want.” She looked down at her ground, her eyes scanning, “I have someone on Omega. A black market doctor who specializes in the reproductive sciences and pleasures of the flesh. Say the word, and I can arrange a meeting for you two. She may be able to help.”

* * *

Shepard and Liara’s apartment was once again filled with everyone from the Normandy family. Mainly for protection. Upon returning back to the Citadel, there was a hurried shuffle to Huerta Hospital. A proper checkup on Athena and Liara was needed at Chakwas and Miranda’s advice. Plus the hospital had to make Athena’s birth official. Of course as soon as the crew left the hospital, there was the paparazzi. The galaxy’s most famous couple had their home invaded, Liara was kidnapped, and their child was born on the Normandy. The press were having a field day with this dramatic story. The crew had encircled the famous couple like they did on the battlefield, shoving camera drones and eager reporters out of the way as they headed for their home.

“The media coverage of your era is a joke,” Javik pointed out as they all decompressed in the living room. “Small details are inflated to such high importance.” The apartment was still a mess from the kidnapping. Broken glass, bullet holes, blood and police tape. Luckily C-Sec was still around to keep the paparazzi out of the building.

“C’mon have you seen her face! Athena is the cuteness baby.” Ashely cooed over Liara’s shoulder.

Vega and a couple of the other crew members began helping with clear up. “I hope the baby room wasn’t wrecked in that fight.” Clean up was easy since the fight was only contained in the living room and kitchen. Their master bedroom and baby room weren’t touched. After a couple of hours of manual labor, rush orders on glass and furniture and a few beers and pizza, the apartment was back in order.

“Great, we fixed her back up so we can break it again for another party right Shepard?” Grunt said rather enthusiastically scarfing down several slices of pizza.

Liara and Miranda both threw harsh stares at the young krogan, a party was the last thing a newborn babe needed. Shepard laughed, “Not here, and certainly not at the Citadel anymore. This station can only take so many Shepard parties.” The red head firmly wrapped her arm around her bondmate as they snuggled together on the new couch. Liara had Athena wrapped in her arms.

Aethyta had been waiting for them at the hospital and joined them with the cleanup and pizza. Liara’s father had changed her tone when she was able to hold Athena and her daughter close. The news of her kidnapping had frightened her, her usual aloof attitude was replaced with one Shepard nor Liara had ever seen before. Liara had the commented that Aethyta was behaving like Benezia. Her father let out a laugh and wiped away some tears, then she was back to her usual self. “She is 1/8 krogan and half human. It’s in her blood to see a little rampage.”

Shepard and Liara were not impressed. Wrex from across the room shook his belly, “And Shepard is practically half krogan, making your daughter…..ummm……75% krogan? I was never good at math.”

“Wow, Baby Athena is already trending on the extranet.” Tali was fiddling on her omni tool. “Looks like the media are calling your kidnapping ‘a strive for attention by some wannabe turian.’ No mention of any Shadow Broker agents, or Omega’s theft of the Red Suns.” With the flick of her finger, the TV turned on with Khalisah al-Jilani reporting in on the story. _“Just some turian who was seeking galactic attention by capturing the most famous couple and holding them for ransom. Luckily this was Admiral Shepard and the noble Normandy crew, the kidnapper was quickly dispatched. Dr. T’Soni and Admiral Shepard and their newborn baby, Athena T’Soni are all healthy and have returned home safe and sound. This is Khal….”_ Tali cut the feed. “Seems the Shadow Broker remains hidden in plain sight.” She giggled.

Liara’s lips curled into a devilish smile, “I may have had a hand in manipulating the story a bit, but yes.”

Javik kept his arms folded, “And now billions of people are being told a lie. They will not know that we fought bravely to rescue a mother when she was in birth while fending off dozens of ground dwellers. The media would probably enjoy that story more.”

Miranda, who was now sporting her engagement ring, chimed in, “But often times people can’t handle the truth.”

Jack elbowed Miranda from where they were sitting on the couch next to the baby, “Yeah remember how the Citadel was during the war. Absolutely no media coverage on the various planets what were being wiped out from the Reapers. Fucking pansies.”

“The simpler the better. And what could be more simple and cuter than this face.” Miranda smiled down at Athena.

Liara’s brow knit into a concerning thought. “If there’s one thing being the leading hand of the largest information network has told me is that the public prefers simple. Whether that be a simple murder, a simple villain, or a simple hero to idolize. The galaxy is vase, but we nearly lost it all to the Reapers. Now the public is clinging to stories of hope and peace. Millions of babies across the stars are being born, this generation will never know the deadly circles of the Reapers. They will be the first generation in history to be free of the Reapers. Athena is not just our baby, she’s the hope for millions of other babies just like her. She will lead the children of the future to the most peaceful time this galaxy has ever seen. It’s why we chose the name Athena. For the Athena Nebula and the Asari Goddess of Peace.”

Shepard placed a kiss on Liara’s temple and then curled a finger towards her daughter to cling on to, “Or like Athena, the Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom from human culture. She will grow up understanding war, the war her parents fought in and the many wars beforehand. She will be wise and passionate to learn of the past, much like her mother. I’ll train her to defend herself and know when to fight back. She’ll be a warrior like her father. But she will be a child of peace, like what the galaxy needs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to be so sappy and cheesy at the end there. I really suck at endings. Comment below what you thought of my first ever fanfic and my first ever Mass Effect story.  
> I do have another adventure planned for Miranda and Jack and their quest to get Miranda pregnant. It wont be filled with guns and explosions like Liara's story here. But it will be filled with something else...……….dicks.


End file.
